Maximum Ride: Life of a Teenage Mutant Bird Kid
by SarahBelle96
Summary: I faintly heard someone yell my name and then more yelling, but I was too far gone to reply. Then I felt my body collide into the ground. Crap. I’m so dead. Literally... FAX! Basicaly Max keeps getting the short end of the stick! Story is finished!
1. Literally Dead

Prologue

Have I ever said that I really hate my life sometimes? I haven't? Okay, I hate my life sometimes.

Sometimes is just the most absolutely positively horrible thing in the world. More worse when Gazzy cuts the cheese, or if an Eraser asked me to message his feet. And trust me; their feet are even worse than their smell. Just imagine stinky sweaty feet times, oh, about a thousand. My life sometimes is the worst thing in the entire world.

There now you know.

So, now you probably want an explanation for my long painful wrath. Well, you see the Flock and I are sort of in a little predicament with are favorite peeps in the world. The School. And all the people- excuse me, evil scientists in it.

Chapter 1

"Max?" Angel whispered, crawling beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her to keep her small body warm.

It was night time and I was on my watch. Everyone else was asleep except for me, and well, now Angel. Every now and then Fang would stir awake, look at me and then fall back asleep.

We had found a nice cave in the middle of a forest, so it wasn't like one of those cave's that are in the side of a cliff or mountain. It's one of those that are built in a mountain, but at the bottom on the ground. I think I like these kinds more. I mean sure it's more likely for a person to find it, but it's not as obvious for Erasers, or Flyboys, or anything else the sick, twisted scientist could think up. We would be covered from the sky, were we're most likely to be. The cool thing about this cave though, was that there was a big clearing in front of it with a canopy of trees covering the top.

"What is it Angel?" I asked her stroking her soft blonde curls

"I feel weird." She said frowning and rubbed her head. Her blue eyes were troubled.

I kept my face straight but on the inside I was screaming. Angel never said that she was feeling bad or was hurting, none of us did. Angel was too strong to admit that even though she's only six- oops… seven.

"What do you mean? Are you hurt?" I asked her turning her to face me so I could look her over.

"No, no. Not like that." She said, blushing slightly, "I just feel…like something's going to happen."

"Something bad or something good?"

"I don't know." She said frowning again, "That's the thing, I can't tell which one."

She looked frustrated that she couldn't figure it out. I pulled her into my lap and held her close.

"It'll be okay." I hushed her, "We'll get through it. Whatever 'it' is."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Okay."

"Go back to sleep Ang, you need your rest."

"K, goodnight Max." she kissed my cheek and hopped out of my lap

"Night." I whispered as she laid down quietly next to Nudge.

I looked around the cave at my Flock to see if they were all still here. Just in case.

Gazzy was lying on his back, his feet and arms up in the air, mumbling something about potatoes taking over the world.

Hmmm…

Nudge and Angel were curled up in a corner. Angel was facing towards Nudge, who had her arm over Angel. Nudge usually takes my place whenever I get up for my watch.

Iggy was lying on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out, like how you would make a snow angel except he was on his stomach. His face was smushed against the blanket he was laying on.

Lastly, was Fang. He was lying on his side using one arm as a pillow and the other was dangling across his torso. He looked peaceful in his sleep; there wasn't any mask of protection on his face. You could see what he was feeling in his dream. Curiosity, pain, anger, happiness?

I shook my head and looked turned to look out towards the clearing. Fang was a hard book to read. Like one of those medieval one's were all the words end with "ith" like "Were is my cheeseburger-ith?"

Ha, except I doubt they had cheeseburgers back then. Now, hotdogs. That's a different story.

_Crack!_

My head snapped towards the sound almost instantly. I didn't see anything at first, but when I swept the area over again I saw a bush shake a little.

_Crack!_

I stood up and watched as the bush shook again and then freeze almost immediately.

Someone was here.

I slowly backed away from the front of the cave and made my way to were Fang was sleeping. My eyes didn't leave the bush. Something or mainly someone was here. I knew it. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When I reached Fang I slowly kneeled down in front of him, my body still facing the clearing. I reached behind me and silently tapped him on the arm. I heard him stir soundlessly and I knew he was asking what was wrong from the feeling of eyes on the back of my head.

"The bush." I said through unmoving lips. I spoke so quietly that only Fang could hear. Gazzy, who was three feet away, wouldn't even be able to hear if he was awake. "It's moving. Someone's here."

I felt Fang touch my arm and we both stood up. He came to stand beside me and I could feel the tension in his body.

We watched the bush move again, and I felt Fang become even tenser if possible.

"We need to leave." He whispered. I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

I nodded and we started waking the kids up.

They all woke silently as they were taught. They could tell by Fangs and my tight face that someone was here or something was going on. Angel looked at me and I nodded to her.

_Can you hear anyone?_

I saw her face scrunch up in concentration for a minute. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest the whole time. When she finally opened her eyes I felt my stomach drop. I saw the answer.

Someone was here.

"Erasers." Angel mouthed

I felt my eyes widen a little. I thought they were dead. We all did.

"How many are there?" I asked her

She shrugged.

I sighed

"Max," Fang said, "It doesn't matter how many just that there are some. We have to leave now."

I nodded, "Okay when I give the signal Up and Away. K?"

"What's the signal?" Gazzy asked

"Umm," I thought for a minute, "Go?"

"Oh okay." He smiled and looked proud that he knew

"Go?" I heard Iggy whisper to Fang

"Now." I hissed at them and opened my wings, I was about to take off when I noticed I didn't hear anyone else open their wings except Fang.

"Wasn't the signal 'go'?" Nudge asked looking confused, "You said 'now'."

I groaned, "Fine, GO!"

They smiled and took off faster than human avianly possible.

It's a good thing too. Cuz, that's when we were bombed with Erasers.

"GO!" I yelled, trying to gain altitude. I was still lower than the others. I didn't want to use my super speed because I might accidently end up in China.

"Hurry Max!" Fang yelled down at me.

I turned around to look at how many Erasers there were and I swear my eyes turned as big as dinner plates. There had to be at least two hundred, full blown, wing powered, 100% Erasers charging right towards me.

Forget about China. If I land there I'll fly right back.

I poured on the speed and stopped whenever I was in front of my flock.

"Come on!" I yelled my mind racketing for ideas.

That's when I felt it.

It felt like fire burning inside my stomach, lava bursting through the hole in a volcano. The pain was nearly unbearable.

I was shot, and not just anywhere, but right in the gut. I gripped my stomach and felt myself turn on my back and then wind was blowing my hair back.

My eyes fluttered close. I tried to keep them open, but all I saw was the ground speeding towards me.

I faintly heard someone yell my name and then more yelling, but I was too far gone to reply.

Then I felt my body collide into the ground.

Crap. I'm so dead.

Literally.


	2. The Date Begins

**This is my very first story. I hoped you liked the first chapter. I had some trouble figuring some parts out, but there it is! If you could give me your ideas or comments then that would be great. I really want your opinions! **

**Thanks! **

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 2

"Max?"

"Maax?"

"Max, wake up."

"Come on, Max."

"Fang, she's not waking up."

Someone sighed

"Wait! I think she's waking up, she blinked!"

"Nudge…that was you."

"Oh,"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. All I saw was white, and black spots, but eventually I could see deep black eyes.

"Fang?" I croaked, blinking against the bright lights in the room. "What happened?"

I tried to sit up, but Fang held me down.

"No no no, don't move." He put his hands on my shoulders and gently laid me back down on the hard ground.

"What? Why?"

Fang looked at me like I was stupid.

"What?" I asked again completely clueless.

"Max you were shot." Fang said in a low voice, "Remember?"

Oh.

Me.

Shot.

Falling.

Ground.

Ouch.

I looked down at my stomach, and saw that someone had wrapped our windbreakers around my torso. I touched my where the bullet wound was, and winced when my finger went deeper than it should go. Blood was soaking through the jackets, and I felt the warm liquid trickle down the sides of my stomach. It hurt a little, but I've been through this before, just not on my stomach where all the important stuff is.

Then I remembered something

"What happened to the Erasers?" I asked, looking around the Flock.

They all ducked their heads and turned from me, ashamed, so I couldn't see their faces. That's when I noticed that everything was white.

We were in a room.

A _white_ room.

No windows.

Oh…

We were at the school.

Crap.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the top of the Flocks heads, except for Fang. He was brave enough to look at my hard expression, "I want to know now."

Each of their heads slowly lifted upward till they all were looking at me with sheepish expressions on their face. They all looked at each other, before Angel got that "I'm a brave little girl" face and started talking.

"Okay, so you know how you got shot and then you, like started to fall?" she asked

I nodded, "Yeah, wait how am I not dead? I should be dead."

"Max, I caught you." Fang said looking at me like I finally lost it, "Don't you remember?"

"I remember something catching me but I thought it was the ground." I rubbed my throbbing head. Was Fang the hard ground?

"_Anyways_," Angel said trying to catch our attention, "So Fang caught you. We landed after that to try and see what exactly happened, and then the Erasers showed up. _All of them_. You were hurt and passed out so we had to come with them or risk losing you."

I frowned at that. I was about to argue, but Iggy cut me off.

"And we weren't about leave you Max."

Nudge used this as her opportunity to bounce in, "Yeah, I mean, no offense Fang, but I don't think anyone could be as good as a leader as you. Max, you're the head honcho, and no one can take your place, we wouldn't survive."

I couldn't argue with them. They weren't going to budge. Sighing, I tried to sit up, but the Flock all pushed me back down and yelled, "No!"

"Why not?" I argued.

Didn't they just say that I was the leader? Guess that only was a one minute deal.

"You still have the bullet in you." Iggy explained looking in my direction.

"Then get it out."

Gazzy's eyes went wide, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders, "Improvise."

"Max, we can't." Iggy said

"We?" Nudge asked carefully

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes, "Okay, fine. _I_ can't do that."

I sighed in frustration, and ran an agitated hand through my hair.

"Great, now I get to have a date with the Whitecoats." I said in mock joy

Max." Fang said that low, sometimes creepy, voice of his, "We aren't letting them take you or any of us."

"Yea!" Nudge whooped loudly and pumped her fist in the air

"Nudge," Fang said warningly. He looked around the room in case the Whitecoats overheard us. I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness. It's not like they don't know we're here.

"Oops, sorry." She whispered sheepishly

I smiled at her and patted her hand. She smiled timidly back.

I was about to start making usual my round of orders, when all of the sudden the door slammed open and a herd of Erasers rushed in, followed by four Whitecoats.

Great.

And the date begins.

**So….how was it? I really want your opinions! Any opinion! Even whether or not you like tacos! :-)**** But I really do want your opinion! Oh! And I love it when people give me ideas! Sorry to all you Fax lovers. :-(**** I tried to put Fax in here, but it wasn't working right, but I promise that there will be Fax!! …and some Iggy pairings for those of you who are in love with our favorite pyro boy! **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	3. Aw, come on!

**Here it is chapter 3! This chapter was a little tricky to write because I still don't really know where the story is going. It's in Max's point of view, and the Flock isn't in this chapter, but you're going to love the surprise! Oh, and for those of you who are wondering where Total is, let's just say he's on his **_**very**__**long**_** doggy honeymoon with Akila. Okay? Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********- SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 3

I hate the School.

I really hate the School.

I, Maximum Ride, really hate the School.

Hate it with a fiery passion that burns.

Okay, so here's my deal.

I'm strapped to a hard, cold, very uncomfortable metal table

I'm being held against my will

I have a boo boo that needs a major Band-aid

I don't have a major Band-aid

5. The Whitecoats have my major Band-Aid

You see my problem?

The Whitecoats, followed by the Erasers, had taken me away from my Flock. Sure we argued and had a few choice words, but in the end we knew that I needed some major attendance to or I was in a world full of hurt. Fang though, was as mad as when Gazzy and Iggy had "accidently" set a silent mini bomb in Nudges pillow. So when she fell asleep, the bomb exploded, causing all the feathers to erupt into the air, and into her hair. She was not a happy camper after that. Fang though, had almost taken a Whitecoats face off, which got him tazed by another Whitecoat. He quit after that, thank goodness.

So now after about, um, I don't know, an hour? (What? I don't have a watch.) The bullet was out and I was now gape free, but still being held against my will. Poor me.

A Whitecoat suddenly walked inside the room. He was holding a clipboard, which he was reading vigorously. He abruptly flipped the page, and began reading again.

Umm…okay?

Suddenly he mumbled, "Hmm, Maximum Ride, yes."

I frowned in confusion. Didn't usually the Whitecoats that come in here either have big news to tell me or just want to run tests? This nimrod was just reading a stupid clipboard!

"Hey!" I barked at the guy.

He jumped and the clipboard went flying out of his hand, making papers fall out and scatter onto the floor. He quickly kneeled down to retrieve them.

"Sorry," I apologized sweetly, "I would help you, but, you know, I'm kinda stuck?"

I smirked at him from where I laid.

When he finally gathered all the papers up he stacked them neatly together and fixed his crooked glasses. He straightened his dorky tie, and then glared at me from behind his thick spectacles.

"You, Maximum Ride, are in a lot of trouble." He promised threateningly.

Psh! Threatening my butt!

"Oh no!" I cried out in mock fright, "Do I get a spanking!"

His face showed no amusement. In fact, it was as red as a tomato. If he could, I bet there would be steam coming out of his ears. He looked like one of those people on cartoon shows where when they get really mad a train horn starts to blow, and steam _actually_ comes out of their ears. Too bad it can't happen in real life.

He pulled out a small, pocket sized walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "We're ready. Bring them in to we can take her."

I raised an eyebrow. All my senses went on overdrive as he walked out of the room with a satisfied grin on his face.

Usually, when that happens, it means that I'm in a load of trouble. Hmm…all well. Too late to do anything about it now.

The Whitecoat walked inside the room again, but this time followed by five Erasers. They all were morphed and all really needed a tissue. They lined up beside the door. Their slobber covered their mouths, and dripped off their chin, onto the floor in a pool of spit. All their claws were out and ready to attack. I could feel the "Attack birdie!" vibes from where I was laying.

"Untie her and take her to room 105." The Whitecoat said, clearly happy that I was going to some bad, scary place. "Oh, and shock her or hit her if she tries to run."

I gave the Whitecoat my all-to-famous "Death Glare". It's even scarier than Fangs, and trust me; his can get pretty darn scary.

The Whitecoat finally caught my gaze and I saw his eyes widen a fraction. His Adams Apple when up and down as he swallowed. He blinked a couple times before he had himself under control. Then he left.

Ha, works every time.

Three Erasers came and started to untie me, while the other two stood guard at the door. Great, no escape for me…yet.

Two of them were by my head, untying my arms and wrists. The one on my left side had the most slobber coming out of his mouth and some of it was dripping on my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, "Do you _know_ how to use a Kleenex?" I looked in disgust as the slim slowly slid off my arm and onto the metal table.

Suddenly, the worst possible thing happened. Even worse when Gazzy cuts the cheese or an Eraser asked me- well, you get the point.

He sneezed.

"Aw come on!" I yelled as Eraser snot covered my entire body.

I couldn't move because they were still trying to undo the super strong Velcro. So, the snot just dribbled and dripped on my, now, very yucky body. I tried so hard not to gag or puke from the harsh smell and oozy feeling of slim on me.

When the Erasers finally had me untied, two of them roughly grabbed one of my arms, and literally dragged me from the room. I stumbled and nearly fell when all the blood rushed to my legs from a long time of lying on that metal table, but I could barely hold back a scream of pain when my stomach pulled and the wound reopened.

All I did though was yelp loudly, and tears came into my eyes, but I refused to let them out and fall down my face. I'm not going to let them, see me in pain. I'm not going to give them the enjoyment a grimace on my face. I just gritted my teeth, and tried to block out the pain that was screaming from where I stood.

The Erasers finally came to a door, and stopped in front of it. One pulled out a card and swiped it in front of a scanner. The door clicked and the light turned green. An Eraser opened the door, and the two that were holding my arm threw me into the room. Then closed the door behind them.

I flew forward about six feet before I landed on roughly on the floor with an "Oof!" I stayed there, laying face first into the ground to try and pass the pain. It was exploding inside me and I felt like I was about to burst. I concentrated controlling my breathing and ordered my pounding heart to go back to its normal pace.

"Max?"

Crap.

"Max?"

Ah crap, I'm so dead.

"Max!"

Yep, I'm dead.

I felt his hand contact my shoulder and I jumped from his touch. He gently helped me up, and I leaned against him for support.

"Gosh, Max. What happened to you?"

I swallowed, and tried to dodge his question, "What are you doing here, Fang?" I looked up into his clear black eyes. They looked troubled and worried, "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Flock?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I kinda got kicked out after I nearly knocked out a Whitecoat."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did."

He grinned crookedly.

Fang helped me over to the side of the room, and gently set me down. I leaned against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths.

Fang sat down beside me and leaned his head back against it. I saw his eyes close and he took a breathe through his nose. His eyes slowly opened and he turned his face to look at me. His dark eyes looked endless, like they could go on for forever and ever. I found myself caught in them, and I had no escape.

Fang slowly lifted his hand and gently touched my face. I shuddered from his touch and then felt myself blush. My cheeks flooded with heat, and I turned my head from him.

I heard him sigh and then he sniffed.

He sniffed again.

And again.

"Uh, Max?" he asked and I felt him touch my shoulder as if he was feeling the texture of it.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to face him. My cheeks still felt a little warm.

Fangs was grimacing up as if he smelled something bad, and his nose was scrunched up.

"Why are covered in Eraser snot?"

**Ahhh! I love FAX!! Even though that wasn't much. ******** Sorry. Haha. Poor Max, she always gets the short end of the stick. I really hope you liked it. It's the longest chapter so far! If you could give me some more ideas that would be great! Oh, and pretty please comment! Please! How about instead of tacos, this time it's your favorite ice cream!! Mines…umm…all of them! Haha. Please comment!**

**Thanks!**

**-********- SarahBelle-********-**


	4. Be Safe

**Chapter 4!!!! Yay!!! Thank you thank you so much for all the ideas and comments you guys have put! I really really appreciate it! You guys have been really helpful and supportive! I also want to thank my best friend Courtney who helped me find some important things from the MR books to go into my story. Thanks Court luv ya!**

**Courtney- Welcome!! Luv ya too!!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-********- SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 4

You know that saying, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Well, I have some advice for the person that made that saying up, "Unless life hands you sugar and water, your lemonade is really going to stink." I know your now wondering why I'm telling you this, but I have a very good reason why.

You see, the Flock and I are like the lemonade. If you don't give us our wings and mouths (sugar and water) our life's really going to stink.

So this is what happened, Fang and I were trapped in that room, doing pretty well even though:

I have no clue where the rest of my flock is.

We are being held against our will.

I still need a major Band-Aid.

Then all of the sudden a mob of Erasers come rushing through the door and pin Fang and I down faster than we could say "I'm a kid with wings." They had tied our wings together behind our backs, along with our hands, and taped our mouths shut. Then they dragged us out of that room and into another room.

The only good thing out of that though, is that the Flock was there, but they all were strapped to a chair that was pulled up to a conference table. Their mouths were also taped shut with silver duck tape.

Aw, poor Nudge.

Anyways, so they did the same thing to Fang and me before leaving. So now we all are sitting ducks waiting to be cooked.

_"Max?"_ Angel suddenly asked in my head.

_"What?"_

_"Um, Nudge wanted me to tell you something."_

___Great, even with her mouth taped shut Nudge still finds a way to talk._

_"Max!"_

I jumped in my seat as Angels voice rang throughout my head. I saw Fang raise a curious eyebrow. I just shook my head as if I was saying, "I'll tell you later."

_"What Ang?"_

_"Nudge wanted to say that she's hungry."_

_"Oh really,"_ I thought sarcastically, _"Ask her if she wants pizza or takeout."_

_"Okay!"_ Angel said happily

_"Angel I was joking!"_

_Nudge said she wants takeout. Gazzy said he wants pizza. Iggy doesn't care, and Fang is thinking, what the heck is she talking about?"_

I sighed in frustration, and if I could, I would've run a hand through my hair. I looked over at Fang for help, but saw him frowning as he concentrated at getting the ropes he was tied with undone. I stared at him as he focused on the knots. The way his face was frustrated that he couldn't figure out how the dang ropes came off!

I guess he felt my stare because he turned his head to look at me, his dark eyes questioning. I felt my face fill up with heat and I turned to look at the rest of the Flock.

They all looked dead bored.

Gazzy was trying to make the snot bubbles the Krelp creatures made when they helped save my mom. It was pretty gross to look at him.

Iggy was staring towards one of the white walls. His face was distant, so I guess he was trying to hear every little sound his sensitive ears could pick up. I felt better knowing that Iggy was listening out for us.

Nudge had that look on her face when she's hungry, except it was a sad, wishing face. I bet she was wishing for a chocolate bar or a nice big cheeseburger.

Angel had her eyes closed, and her face was scrunched up in concentration. I knew she was listening to everyone's thought. I just hope she isn't listening to mine.

"I'm not," Angel giggled

I gave her a warning look, and she gave me an angelic grin in return. I rolled my eyes.

I felt eyes on me, and I turned my head, to see Fang staring at me with a curious expression. I gave him one in return.

What?

He just continued to give me that weird stare, like he knew something and I had something to do with it. Only, he was confused? He continued to look at me with that puzzled expression. I just stared right back.

We continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before he blinked and shook his head, like now he couldn't believe something. He turned from me to stare at ground. From the side view of his face I could see he was frowning and looked mad.

Ugh! I wish this tape was off so I could demand an answer from Fang! I hate it when this happens to me!

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a very important looking person walked in. I could tell because she walked with her back straight, her head high, and because she looked like she had a nose job.

An Eraser came over to me and ripped the duct tape off, with such force, I felt him rip some of my skin off of my body. I hissed in pain, and then glared at the Eraser with all the anger I could manage.

Luckily the Erasers didn't rip anyone else's off, but the Flock looked ticked that they didn't even have a little chance of speaking there mind.

The lady with the bad nose job sat at the head of the table, and looked straight at me. (I was sitting across from her) Her body language showed she was very angry and very ticked, but I don't even know what I did. If I did do something…

"Maximum Ride," she started, "I see you're in good condition."

"If you count being shot, thrown into a room, and almost having my face ripped of good condition, then yes." I smiled at her, though I think it was more of a smirk.

She scowled at me for a second, before she smoothed her face and it became stony. She crossed her arms in front of her and laid them on the table.

"Maximum-"

"No, please call me Max." I said sincerely, a smirk on my face.

"Max," She said in a hard voice. Her eyes narrowed, "Your probably wondering why you're here." She didn't let me have a chance to reply, "You see we need to undergo a new experiment. We need to see how emotional you can get. How much you care for these," she waved her hand towards the flock, "Experiments." She shuddered as if they disgusted her.

Well, Gazzy could, considering he still had some snot on his face from his lesson with the snot bubbles.

"We want to see how much your concerned for them."

I started getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. She wasn't thinking…

"We want to see how much pain they can be in before you break." She grinned evilly at me.

I felt my eyes widen a fraction, and I knew my face had alarm written all on it.

They wouldn't…

"Untie them and take them to room 112. Put all of them in crates. We'll get them when we need them." She snapped at the Erasers, "All, but Max. I need to talk to her."

I was looking at Fang as she talked, and when she said for me to stay his eyes widened a fraction, and his face snapped towards mine. I nodded, assuring him I'll be fine.

"I'll be fine." I muttered in a low voice that only the Flock could hear.

They all nodded and struggled as the Erasers untied them and pulled them out of the room. Then they were gone, but before Fang was led out the door his eyes met with mine, and I could read their message.

_"Be safe."_

**Yay!! 4 is done!!! I really hope you like it. I tried my very bestest. Okay not my very very best, but close enough. Though I did finish this at 12:00 at night. I'm sooo tired, but Courtney kept me motivated to finish this for you guys. So you can all thank her!!! Even though she was forcing me to finish so she could read it first, but all well. Thank you for everything!!!**

**Luv you guys!!!**

**-********- SarahBelle-********-**


	5. How old?

**Chapter 5!! Chapter 5!! It's here!! It's here!! YAY!!! Haha. I really hope you like this chapter. Oh, and Mo, you gave me a great idea. Thank you for telling me that or this chapter might have gotten out later than I planned it. So you all can thank Mo.**

**Everyone- Thanks Mo!**

**Haha.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 5

Don't you just hate people who think they are all that? They all wear those fancy clothes, and they all wear expensive shoes. They all get a really bad nose job. Do you know who I'm talking about? It's the lovely lady across from me, whose name I just found out is Carol.

I hate Carol.

She had ordered the Erasers to untie me along with the rest of the Flock. (See isn't she a Saint?) There were Erasers outside the door, so even if I did manage to knock the lady out, I still had no escape from this room.

Just, _great_.

"Max," Carol said with a smile on her face, but I could tell it was just for show, "We all know how much you care for you Flock. Everyone does. We also know you have gotten a little interest in one of them." She winked at me when she saw my eyes widen.

How did she know about Fang and me? I mean, sure we're a…_couple_, but we rarely show affection to each other. And when we do it's very small and in privet. (We don't want to Flock to see us like that. It might freak them out, and\or scar them for life.)

"How do you know about that?" I asked her, proud that my voice didn't shake.

This was really bad.

"We have been monitoring your every move." She said easily, and leaned back in her chair. "The 'Erasers', as you like to call them, have been secretly hiding whenever you move to a different place."

I grinded my teeth together and my nails dug into the leather armrest. How could I not have known?

"Take the cave with that big clearing for instance. They were hiding in the bushes and trees all around you."

What? Then how come Angel couldn't hear their thoughts?

_ "They are like Omega."_

I jumped in my seat and nearly yelped.

_"Voice? Is that you?"_

_"Yes, Maximum, it is me."_

_"Wha'…how…?"_

_"I'll explain later, but I think you have something more important you should be concerned about right now."_

Oh, right.

_Carol_.

I blinked, and my eyes focused on her. She was staring at me with a peculiar expression. I quickly changed my face, so I glared at her now. She gave me that same face for a minute, before she slowly gave me a small smile. Except it was one of those the cat gave Alice in _"Alice in Wonderland." _

"Can I ask you something, Carol?" I tried to distract her, "I can call you Carol, right?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice that I did not what-so-ever deserve.

She smiled back, easily distracted, "Of course, Max." She looked happy, and a little excited though she hid it, that I was playing along in her little world.

"So, I wanted to ask you," I frowned deeply, like I had taken great thought to this, "How old of a lady are you exactly?"

Her smile vanished as soon as I finished my sentence. It was replaced by a deep frown, which brought out a lot of wrinkles in her face. It fit her though. Went with the whole "I'm Important" attitude.

"Excuse me?" she asked brusquely, "What did you say?" I could see a vein bulge from her temple. Her face was turning red from her anger.

And all I did was ask her how old she was…

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me how old from your facial expression."

Suddenly she leaned forward and pointed her finger at me, "Listen here, you little experiment." I frowned at that. I'm a person, well, a _special_ person. "You really don't want to push my buttons, because your Flock will pay for your mistakes!" she leaned back in her chair, breathing a little harder, looking pleased with herself.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled at her, my eyes in a deathly glare, "I swear if you lay a finger on any of them, I'll kick your butt into next week." I clenched my teeth together to control my anger.

No one threatens my Flock. No one.

"Now, don't you threaten me Maximum Ride!" She yelled at me, "Or you Flock will pay for your act-"

I lunged across the table and tackled the lady into the ground. She had flipped backward, out of her chair, and her arms went flailing out. A surprised yelp came out of her mouth as she went down. I pinned her to the ground and snarled, "The name is Max, and no one threatens my Flock!"

I managed to get a punch in before I was yanked off of her by four very hairy arms. I kicked and tried to get loose, but their grip never faltered. They just gripped me tighter, so tight I felt my arm pop, but I was too mad to notice.

Carol had finally gathered herself together, and walked in front of me. Her hair was a rat's nest, and her lip was bleeding from when I punched her. Most of all though, she looked furious. No, furious didn't even cut it, she was enraged, infuriated, incensed, take your pick. She was all of those put together.

Then she slapped me.

I know that a human slapping me isn't supposed to hurt, but for some reason, it did. I don't know why, but it just…hurt. I felt my head snap sideways, and I spit the blood that was coursing through my mouth out on her too-expensive shoes.

I heard her suck in a deep breath before she said; "Take her to watch our show we've made for her. We can't have her miss it. She's our guest of honor." Carol grinned at me evilly

I just spat another round of blood onto her other shoe.

Her face tightened again, "And start with the quiet one." I felt my heart lurch, "Let's see her reaction to him."

I glared at her as I was dragged out of the room. Her eyed stayed locked with mine the whole time. They were icy and cold, yet they were anxious and excited.

I knew what made them so happy. The same thing that made me sick to my stomach, and want to puke. She liked it when I showed pain. She liked it how she knew I'd do anything for my Flock. Anything in the world.

Even if it meant I had to die.

**Chapter 5 is done!! Okay, I know Max was a little OOC (out of character) but I had to make her like that so she would get in a lot of trouble. I was going to put another part in here, but it would have changed the whole, entire chapter, and I need Max to get in trouble. You'll see why later. (The other part was Max being very sarcastic, and that would've made this story more of a comedy. I didn't really want a comedy story here. Maybe some other time. ) So, now I've made it clear that Max and Fang are together. Max and Fang are together! Yes! (Fan girls scream) Haha. That includes me. Please comment! Puleeez!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	6. Tied Wings

**Ok, here is chapter 6 finally! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just couldn't really think how to start this chapter, because this is the chapter were more of the action happens! Yay! So, I know all of you are like, "What? Fang? NO! How could you?!?!" But don't worry, Fang won't get hurt…to bad…**

**Haha, I'm so evil!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 6

I have a question for you people who are reading this story of mine. Do you absolutely hate it when you get in trouble? Do you? I don't know about you, but I think of getting into trouble as a great opportunity. I think of it as a chance to put my choice of words to work.

Take now for instance.

I'm currently being dragged by Erasers to who knows where, and the whole time, I still have that dang bullet wound, which had just opened up again.

Great.

An Eraser pulled me forward roughly for the millionth time by my arm. I clenched my teeth and glared at him, trying to block the stinging pain in my stomach.

"Yo, dog breathe." I called to him.

He looked down at me and his eyes narrowed when he saw my glare.

"You think you could be a little more careful?" I asked him, "I have to look nice for my date."

And as in 'date', I meant Fang. I was worried about what they were going to do to him. They might hurt him badly enough that they won't be able to fix him, and I can't lose Fang, or any of the Flock. The Whitecoats don't care about them anymore, they just care about me, or at least that's what Carol told me. I'm their precious little experiment.

The Eraser huffed and pulled me harder. I winced and glared at him again.

The Erasers finally came to a door and threw me inside. I hissed and pulled myself up. I turned around and saw the same Eraser standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry," he said, "My bad."

I spit at him, and luckily, it landed on his face. That's what you get for sneezing on me snot face!

"Oops," I said in a mocking manner, "My bad."

He growled at me and then slammed the door shut.

I smirked and then looked around at my surroundings for the first time. I was shocked with what I saw too. There was only one chair, just one, and a big window on one wall. It stretched from one side to the other. I walked over to it, and saw a big field. There was a big chain linked fence surrounding the perimeter and the top had coiled barbwire on it. There was no ceiling, only the open sky.

My wings twitched, eager to be flying again.

But the inside of my stomach was churning, and not because I was hungry, but because I knew what the field was for. It was for Eraser training.

Oh.

Crap.

I had finally figured out why they brought me here and what they were going to do with the Flock. They were going to use them as practice targets, and I had to watch them fight for their lives. I couldn't help them this time. They were on their own.

Suddenly, I saw Fang be led out onto the field by five Erasers. He had his mask on, but his face also showed anger. His walk was stiff and controlled. I could see his hands were clenched in fury and frustration.

In other words: Fang was ticked.

When Fang finally reached the middle of the field the Erasers left. Fang stood there silently. He looked around to see if there was anyone there, and then looked up at the sky. I could see a hint of desire in his eyes, but what I couldn't get was why he would take off right then and there. Why wouldn't he fly out of here?

Then I remembered. Fang and the rest of the Flock, including me, had our wings tied down.

Right. Great.

A loud bell suddenly rang throughout the field. Fang instantly became tense and looked around carefully. When his eyes finally landed on something (I don't know what, I was staring at him the whole time) they widened a fraction, and he took a defensive stance.

I unwillingly took my eyes away from him to see what he was so uptight about. When I saw them, I felt my eyes go as big as dinner plates. There were at least 15, brand new, no self controlled, hungry Erasers. They each had wide anxious eyes and drool coming out of their mouths. They were hungry, and Fang was their treat.

Then they attacked.

I know Fang is a strong, kick butt fighter, but even _I_ can't take 15 Erasers without getting hurt even a little. Fang though, when he's mad enough, he can take five Erasers with one fist and five with the other. The only bad thing about that however, is that Fang has 15. And while he's punching and kicking the other ten, he has five more coming at him.

Not fair, I know.

Suddenly, an Eraser smacked Fang on the face. Fang fell down and didn't get up. The Erasers circled him to see if he would still "play" with them.

I gripped the windows frame, so hard I almost thought it would break.

"Come on, Fang." I whispered. My heart was aching in fear, "Get up."

And as is he could hear me, Fang jumped up and punched the first Eraser he could reach, and knocked him out cold.

I let out a sigh of relief.

After 15 dangerous minutes, the bell rang again and the remaining Erasers reluctantly left the field. Fang's shoulders heaved up and down with every breath he took. His cheek dripped blood from where the Eraser had hit him, and he was holding his shoulder, which I think got dislocated. But all in all, he was ok.

I looked him over to see if he was hiding any other injuries. I guess he felt eyes on him because he turned towards the one-way window, and for a second his eyes locked with mine, whether he knew I was there or not.

The Erasers came and took him away. I watched him go and controlled myself from screaming out in frustration. I just couldn't reach him.

After he was gone the door opened again. This time though the Erasers circled the person, so I could tell who it was. They walked to the center of the field, and then slowly exposed the person they were hiding.

I covered my mouth from crying out.

No…

They couldn't.

She's just a little kid…

My baby.

Angel.

**So…how was it? I hope it was worth waiting…umm…however long it took for me to post. Hehe. **

**Ooh, so Angel is next! Oh no! Not Max's baby! Don't worry though, Angel won't die or get seriously, almost deathly injured. She'll live. I hate stories where a member of the Flock dies. It makes me so sad. But anyways, I'll try to get 7 posted soon. **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	7. Lucky!

**Chapter 7!!! Yaay!! Ok, I know a lot of you are thinking "What? Can't Angel just control their minds, and badda bing badda boom there out of there?" Well, in this chapter it will explain why. Hopefully it's not too confusing to understand. I know how I wrote it it's a little hard to understand, but if you have any questions please tell me and I'll try to help you get, uh, unconfused. **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 7

"No, Angel!" I yelled, not being able to hold it in. I banged on the glass as hard as I could, but it wouldn't crack.

They couldn't do this.

She was just a little kid.

It's not fair.

_"Life's not fair."_ The voice suddenly said in my head.

_"Voice, shut up. I don't need your riddles right now."_

_"Maximum-"_

_"Stop calling me Maximum!"_

_"Ok _Max_,"_

I rolled my eyes. I looked back through the window and looked at Angel standing in the middle of the field. Her face held confusion and a little fear, but her hands were clenched into tiny fists and her eyes narrowed in a glare. I smiled a little from her stubbornness. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

I suddenly thought of something.

Why couldn't she control the Erasers mind when they brought her in?

_"I was going to tell you." _

_"Ok Voice. Now is your chance to talk without annoying the crap out of me. Use it while you can."_

_"Remember how I told you that these Erasers are like Omega?"_

I nodded slowly, _"Yea, so?"_

_"So, Omega held no emotion. Felt nothing."_

_"Yea, so?"_ I repeated.

Mr. Voice here was making no since to me at all. I didn't get a word he was saying.

_ "So, these Erasers are the same. They feel no emotion, but can still feel pain. They have a mind, but they can't control it. They have thoughts, but the thoughts are put into them, are controlled. So, Angel can't read their minds because they have no mind left to control."_

_"Wait, so their minds are being already controlled?" _I asked.

_"Yes."_

_"So, Angel has nothing to control?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Because it's already being controlled?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Right…"_

I slowly felt the Voice leave my mind.

_ERR! ERR! ERR!_

Crap. Angel.

I quickly turned to look through the window, expecting to see hungry Erasers enter the field, but saw none. All I saw was Angel. She had a small grin on her face and looked…proud? Her face showed no sign of distress or fear. She looked happy almost.

What the heck?

_ERR! ERR! ERR!_

Suddenly the door tore open and five big Erasers pulled me out of the room, and ran me down a hall. I was literally being dragged on the floor.

"Hey, snot-head!" I yelled at him, my voice carrying over the loud obnoxious sirens.

He glared down at me. "What?" he spat. Literally he spat and it landed on me. I tried to ignore it though. I had more important things going on then Erasers spit...ew, but it still it gross…

"What's going on? Is this a fire drill or something?"

"No," he said, his mouth in a thin line, "Apparently one of your stupid Flock members set of an alarm."

The names came to mind immediately: Iggy and Gazzy.

Thanks to them, Angel won't have to face hungry, uncontrollable Erasers, and won't have the chance of getting hurt. The only bad thing though, the Flock doesn't know where I am.

Oh yeah, oops. That's not good.

_ "Max?" _A small, slightly scared voice entered my mind,

_"Angel?"_

_"Yeah,"_ I heard her sigh in relief

_"Where are you?" _

_"Um, the rest of the Flock and I are running through halls looking for you. I managed to escape from the field with Nudge's help."_ Her magnetic power thingy. _"The rest of the Flock was with her. Oh, and we got our wings untied to so we just need to find you."_

_"Okay, good." _

They were together.

_"Where are you? We're trying to find you." _

_"Um, I don't really know. Erasers are dragging me somewhere."_

Speaking of Erasers, I struggled against their hold, but they gripped me tighter and just ran faster.

_"Okay, we'll find you. Don't worry."_

I smiled at her bravery and assurance.

_"I know you will, sweetie."_

I felt her leave my head in a careful matter, like she was still debating on whether or not to leave me alone. In the end, I guess she trusted me not to do anything crazy or reckless.

She was wrong though.

As soon as I could, I kicked one Eraser in the shin. I heard him yelp in pain and then I felt his hand release my arm. I swung my free arm around and punched the other Eraser who was holding my arm in the face. He fell down on the floor, knocked out cold.

One down four to go.

The three who weren't injured yet charged at me. I kicked one in the gut, and nearly smiled in satisfaction when I heard the air rush out of him and the crack of a rib break. He fell to the ground wheezing and gasping for air.

Man, these Erasers are big, but they sure are a bunch of wusses. I thought the one I knocked the wind out of was about to cry.

I knocked another one out, and the last one charged at me with full force. I swept my leg under him and knocked him off his feet. Then punched him in his temple, knocking him out.

Okay, three down and tw-

I was suddenly kicked in the middle of my back where my wings meet. I couldn't help the yelp of pain from exiting my mouth. I fell to the floor and my face smacked into the cold tile floor.

Um, ow?

I quickly got up, ready to attack, but suddenly two furry arms pulled both of my hands behind my back. I squirmed and struggled and kicked, but he never loosened his hold. The Eraser that I had kicked in the shin came over and gave me an upper-cut in the gut. My breath was blown out of me, and I hissed when I felt the pain from the gun shot.

Stupid wounds that never heal on time.

When the Eraser came towards me again, I jumped up kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. He flew back and tripped over his own feet, making him fall back. And to be even clumsier of an Eraser than he could ever be, he hit his head on the floor, and he became unconscious.

The last Eraser still had a firm grip on me, and I could squirm out of it. I tried and tried, but no matter what his grip never loosened. I was about to do one of those cool Jackie Chan flip thing moves, where you flip out of his hold, but of course that when the Flock came around the corner, and Fang got to knock the Eraser out.

Lucky!

"How come you get all the fun?" I asked him

He smirked at me, "And you didn't?" he touched my forehead, and he showed me his bloody fingers.

"Oh, I forgot about that." I touched my forehead and felt sticky wetness.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Um, guys? We kinda got to scat." Iggy said looking anxious

"You planted a bomb in here didn't you?" I looked between the Gasman and Iggy.

"Err, maybe…" Gazzy looked sheepish.

"Ok, let's go."

I led the way as we ran down hallway after hallway, trying to find an open window or exit. I couldn't find a single unlocked door or window.

"Why can this place have a map like Disney World did?" I yelled back to the Flock.

I heard Angel give a small giggle. I smiled and turned a corner.

Finally!

There was a big glass window. Hopefully it was weak and thin enough for me to run through it.

"Let's blow this joint!" I yelled my oh-so-popular phrase.

Then I dived through the window. I ducked my head in at the right time do my shoulder would crash into it. Luckily, the window broke and I was free.

I snapped open my- wait. Why won't my wings open? Dang it! Open! Oh, crap, they're tied down. I looked down and saw the ground rushing to meet me, and I had no way of not meeting it.

This is not good.

**There it is!! Chapter 7!!! I hope all of the Angel confusion-ness it gone now, but if it isn't PM me and I'll try to explain better. I bet you all kinda have an idea what's going to happen to Max and your all are probable right. But I love it when that happens! Haha! Please review!! **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	8. Um, ow?

**CHAPTER 8!!!! YAAY!! Ok so here it is!! Some of you are probably going to hate me, but I have to! Max has to get the short end of the stick! But don't worry; she'll be kicking some Eraser booty in no time!! Ok, I have a question. My friends have been asking me this and so I want you to tell me what you think.**

**You know what a polka-dot is right? Well, do you say it polka, like u say the L, or is it poka you don't say the L? Tell me what you think!! **

**Oh, and, umm, of course please review the story…I want to get to 50!! That's half of a hundred!!! PLEEEZZ REVIEW!!! I'll tell you my friends bob song!! Haha! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I no owny Maximum Ridey JP does.**

**Claimer: I own a cookie!!**

Chapter 8

So as many of you know I am falling out of the second story of a four-story building. Sounds fun right? Yea, it would be if it wasn't for the fact that my wings were tied down, and the Flock was still getting out of the building. So, I have absolutely no way of stopping my fall unless either:

I get super duper strength and the ropes cut, thus leads to me opening my wings.

One of the Flock members, (particularly Fang and/or Iggy) develops super speed and catches me.

I suddenly become a fairy!

Yeah, C's not going to happen.

I looked down, and closed my eyes to prepare myself for the huge, painful impact I am about to have.

I heard someone scream, "Max!"

Then I felt my body collide with the ground.

Well, hello ground nice to see you too!

The wind was knocked out of me and I think I heard a rib or two crack. Luckily I did not go head first, but made myself literally do a belly flop on the ground. It felt like every bone in my body was either bruised or cracked. I know some of you are probably thinking, "But wouldn't you be dead or knocked out?" Well, yea, I would be, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm genetically enhanced. Then I would either be dead, or paralyzed from the neck down.

I moaned and muttered a not-too-nice word.

I swear, sometimes I absolutely hate gravity.

"Well, that wasn't pleasant." I muttered to myself, frowning. I couldn't move a muscle without searing pain going throughout my body.

Talk about needing a pain med.

"Max!" I heard Angel yell and soon I heard someone land, followed by other someone's.

I felt someone gently touch my back and I hissed in pain, feeling the prickle of tears coming to my eyes. The hand quickly snapped back.

"Um, ow?" I said, my eyebrows raised

"Max, can you move at all?" Iggy asked me.

"I don't know." I said, grinding my teeth together, "I tried, but it wasn't happening for me."

"Like you can't move or it hurts too much to move?" Fang asked, his voice was wary

"Um, the second one."

"Ok, Max we need to pick you up." Iggy said, "We need to move. The Gasman and I planted that bomb in the building that's going to go off in…" he paused and I guess he was looking at the Gasman because Gazzy was the one who answered.

"Five minutes."

"Ok, five minutes." Iggy finished

Oh, this is just peachy!

I nearly groaned, but I didn't. Because I'm Maximum Ride and I really don't want to turn into chicken noodle bird kid this early in life.

"You ready?" Fang asked quietly

I nodded.

"Ok, let's flip her Ig."

I sucked in a deep breath preparing for the pain.

They gently lifted me and flipped me over, like I was as light as a feather.

But that did not feel like some dinky feather caressing your face.

I closed my eyes tightly together, and tried hard not to scream. I clenched my hands in fists, and I felt my nails dig into my palm. My teeth were clenched so hard together my jaw was starting to hurt.

Then finally they had me lying on my back.

I blocked the pain as best I could. It was slowly starting to evaporate from my body and soon there was just a sting of pain here and there. It wasn't as bad as before.

"Max?" I heard Nudge ask carefully.

I opened my eyes and saw the worried faces of my Flock.

They all stared at me with worry and fear in their eyes. Angel looked like she was about to cry, and Nudge was trying to look brave in front of Angel, along with Gazzy. Iggy and Fang just looked concerned. But they all continued to stare at me.

Finally I had enough, "What are you guys doing?! Let's go!" I said impatiently.

The pain was ceasing now thanks to ultra super bird kid healing powers. You gotta love them!

"Fang help me up."

He came and gently helped me sit up. He kept his hand lightly on my shoulders to support me.

"Max, you can't fly." Iggy said, looking a little more anxious since we had to get out of here.

I gave him a "No duh, Sherlock" face, but it was wasted on him.

"I'll take her." Fang said, "You guys get out of here."

They all looked at me. I nodded. Then they all took off.

"You ready?" Fang asked me, his dark eyes concentrating on my face.

I nodded, and looked up at the Flock hovering above the school, waiting for us to come and join them.

Fang gently lifted me up and tucked my close to his chest. He opened his black wings and then took off.

I gritted my teeth together the whole time, but the pain was less now. I could tell that some of the bruises and cracks were starting to heal, even though I had been down there for about 8 minutes.

We caught up to the Flock finally with just 1 minute to spare. They looked relieved and had small smiles on their faces.

"Five, four, three, two," Gazzy and Iggy counted down at the same time. Excitement was in both of their eyes, "ONE!"

BOOM!!

The whole building blew up and made a mushroom looking thing of smoke. Debris and glass were flying in every direction, and we flew a little farther away to keep out of harm's way. The smell of smoke and TNT floated its way over to us.

Iggy sighed and breathed deeply.

I looked over at him to see he had a proud satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"I love the smell of dynamite in the morning."

**YAAY!!! Chappy all done!! PLeeeeez pleeeeeez review. Sorry if all you Fax lovers are like, "What? He didn't catch her?! What?!" But sorry, I just wanted Max to keep getting the short end of the stick, and that was part of it! Please review! **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	9. I Love You

**50 REVIEWS!!!!! YAAAAAYYY!!!!!**

**OK, thank you guys sooo much for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!!! Oh, and I want to thank some people that have helped me out so much with this story!! **

**First here are all the people that reviewed!!**

**Mo, Mysticsky, Miss Pure, Amy, KareBear77, bella Cullen 55, Fax-Addict, YourMoosyFate, nessie99, mira, Sterling, Faxluvur, Taffy Girl, SeekDreamsAndFindHope, World Domination Freak, Malabsorbment, DemiGod147, mmalloorrrriieee, Sky Spirit, natcat5, MandKxo, MaxRideFan902, Harmony-and voices-, Chase Taylor Ride, darkcaption!!! **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!!!**

**OK, and there's some people I want to thank more personally!!**

**Fax-Addict, Mysticsky, Amy, Karebear, MaxRideFan902, YourMoosyFate, mira, SeekDreamsAndFindHope, World Domination Freak, and MandKxo!!!!**

**You guys reviewed twice or more!! Thank you guys soo sooo very much!!!!!**

**Ok and I want to thank Mo!! For all your support and everything you've helped me with in this story!! And also, you were my FIRST REVIEWER EVER! And you reviewed the most times!! 7 times!!! Thank you soooo much Mo!! **

**Ok, now here is the story!!**

**Thanks everyone!!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The dude who wrote Maximum Ride owns Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I still own my cookie!!!! YAY!! ME!!!**

Chapter 9

"Faang!" I whined. I know, who would think that Maximum Ride would whine!

"Maax!" Fang mocked me.

I glared at him from where I was _still_ trapped in his arms. He had been carrying me for about four hours, and I was scared that he was going to overwork himself. I'd been trying to convince him to let me fly, and that I was fine now, but noo, I'm still too "hurt" to fly.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Poor Max, she's such a delicate flower! Psh! Delicate my butt!

So, now I've finally lost it, and tried to whine my way out, but it wasn't working so well.

The rest of the Flock was laughing at my stubborn face and my annoyance of not being able to fly.

"Max," Nudge said, giggling still, "You look like Gazzy whenever you wouldn't let him build a bomb at your mom's house. " More giggling "You look exactly like him!"

The Flock started a new round of laughter.

Gazzy laughed loudly, then abruptly stopped and looked at Nudge, "Wait. What?"

Even I couldn't help but laugh at Gazzy's clueless expression. He still didn't get it, and was trying to get it out of Nudge to explain what she said about him.

I looked up at Fang's face and saw he was smiling at the Flock, but just a small smile. His hair was blowing in the wind and it moved in front of his eyes, making me not being able to see them. For some reason, it just bugged me that I couldn't see his eyes. It was like I had to see them.

My hand moved on its own accord, and I moved his hair out of his face.

I saw his eyes widen when he saw my hand, but then they relaxed when he saw what I was doing. He grinned a little and looked down at me. I moved my hand from his forehead and slid it down his cheek in a light touch. They stopped at his lips and stayed there. I just stared at my hand.

Then Fang turned his hand and softly kissed my knuckles.

My hand tingled and I felt my face grow a little hot. I looked down at were my other hand was sitting all by itself in my lap.

"Max." I heard Fang say.

I looked up at him and before I could say, "Yes." He swooped down and kissed me.

Everything else in my world was blocked out except for Fang and me. I couldn't hear anything, but the beat of his wings to stay aloft. I could feel anything, but him supporting me and his lips on mine.

I tilted my head to get a better angle, and had to remember to breathe out of my nose before I started to go lightheaded.

We eventually, reluctantly, pulled apart with big grins on our faces. His eyes shone and sparkled.

I smiled as I thought, "That's the only time Fang can wear sparkles."

I heard a giggle and turned to see Angel was the giggler.

"You're probably right, Max." Angel said, still giggling.

I smiled and tried hard not to blush.

Gazzy had a face that read "Gross, yet it's not that bad."

Nudge and Angel both were smiling.

Iggy, looked clueless, but had a knowing look on his face.

"Ok," I said, taking charge, "Let's head to my mom's house. I need a chocolate chip cookie ASAP."

The Flock smiled and headed towards Arizona. **(A/N: Remember the School is in California.)**

********************This is one of those line thingy's*******************************

We had been flying for a couple of hours, before we finally saw the lights of Arizona. The Flock started getting really excited and jumpy. They were literally bouncing in the air, if that's possible.

"Okay, guys," I called to them, "We're going to sleep in the woods tonight, and then we'll go to my mom's tomorrow, Kapish?"

I got an answer of "Ok!", "Yay!", "Cool!", and "Sure." The last one was Fang just nodding, but I'm sure if you think hard enough, you can figure out who said what.

The Flock landed in the forest before Fang and I did. Gazzy told Iggy where to go, like I instructed him, and Iggy landed with perfect timing.

Fang landed and walked over to a big, thick tree. He gently set me down, and then told to kids to look for fire wood.

Before long we had a nice, warm fire in front of us and were roasting hotdog wieners.

"This is like camping!" Nudge said, taking a big bit out of her hotdog.

"Yeah, camping in the woods of doom." Fang muttered.

I grinned at elbowed him in the ribs. He turned to smile at me, before taking his hotdog out of the fire and eating it. We all ate until we were full, or as close as we could get.

Nudge and Angel were sitting on their blankets, playing Patty-Cake or something like that. Gazzy looked like he was about to pass out as he lay on a narrow stump, his head was dangling over the edge. Iggy was sitting up, his eyes distant; I guess he was listening to every small sound. I felt a little better knowing that Iggy was listening out for us.

Fang was sitting next to me, leaning against the big tree. He was looking up through the trees, at the stars. His face was thoughtful, like he was wishing. I guess he felt my gaze, because he looked at me and smiled. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head on his should and let out a deep breath, trying to just erase my mind from today.

"Okay guys," I said, stopping to yawn, "Let's get some sleep, we all need some I think."

We stacked and tapped fists. Then everyone went to their blankets to lie down.

"I'll take first watch, you sleep." Fang whispered in my ear, his breath tickled and was warm.

I nodded, "Okay, but wake me up for my watch."

He nodded.

I was about to get up to lay next to Angel and Nudge, but Fang had other ideas. He pulled me back down by him, and laid me down across his lap, using it as a pillow.

I smiled up at him, and he kissed my forehead, making my face grow hot.

"Goodnight, Max." he whispered, playing with my hair.

"Night, Fang." I said as I closed my eyes, already heading into a deep slumber.

Before I fell asleep I thought I heard him say.

"I love you."

**There it is!! I know this one was probably boring and such, but I didn't really know what to put. I just needed to put a chapter where they are starting to go to Arizona to see Doc M. and such. So if it was boring to you sorry!! But if the Fax lovers out there liked it YAY!!! Oh, and I've decided between IggyXElla, or IggyXNudge. But I'm not going to tell you!! It's a surprise!! **

**Peace!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	10. I Hate You

**AHHH!!!! OMG!! I LUV U GUYS SO MUCH!!!! Thank you all for reviewing!!!**

**OK so here is chapter 10!!!! The big 10!!!!!! Haha. Ok, so again I want to thank you all for everything!!**

**In this chapter you'll see who Iggy has a crush on and some kind of "Bad luck" things happen to Max. So yay!**

**Thanks a million!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 10

"Max?"

"Max? Are you asleep?"

"Max, wake up."

"You guys shush. You'll wake her up."

"Um, Fang? That's kinda the point of saying 'Max wake up.'"

"And why do you need me to wake up?" I asked. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel right in my face. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Max!" Nudge squealed. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"What?" I asked sitting up. I realized that I was no longer sitting in Fangs lap, but I was lying on my blanket, with his as my pillow.

Fang and Iggy were on the other side of the camp sitting down, just chilling. Iggy was looking through his bag for something to eat I'm supposing. Fang was just lounging across a log with one hand behind his head to support his neck. The kids were all surrounding me with faces I knew so clearly.

Great…

"I'm hungry." Nudge said, looking at her tummy sadly. She rubbed it.

I knew it.

"Do we have anything to eat?" she asked, looking at me excitedly.

"Um, ask Iggy if we have any food. He usually carries the most." They all scrambled towards Iggy to ask for food.

I blinked a couple of times to try to adjust my eyes from the morning light. I wiped my hand over my face, but froze as I realized something.

I slowly put my hand down and glared at Fang. He was facing the other way so he didn't see my furious expression.

Nudge saw it though. Her eyes widened. She looked at Fang, catching his attention, and pointed at me.

Fang turned around to look at me, and when he saw my expression he smirked.

"What'd I do this time?" he asked, already prepared for my wrath.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't wake me up for my watch. I told you to wake me up, but you didn't."

He nodded, "Yea," then he turned back around towards the Flock.

I clenched my teeth and glared at him. Why didn't he wake me up?

I took an angry bite out of the granola bar Iggy had tossed to me with perfect aim_._

_"Maximum."_

I blinked, and then frowned.

_"What do you want, Yoda?"_

If I could see the Voice, I bet he'd be shaking his head in disappointment.

_"Maximum, don't you need to go somewhere?"_

I pursed my lips, _"Uh…"_

_"You mothers house."_ The Voice answered.

I felt my eyes widened. Crap, we need to leave.

"Guys, let's pack up!" I called to them, standing up, "We need to head out."

My body didn't hurt as much as yesterday, it was just really sore. But I could stand up and everything. I think some of the cracks in my ribs had healed, and I could breath now without a stinging pain go throughout my body.

_"I'll be waiting there."_

My hand froze inches from my backpack. I felt my eyes widen and my whole body tense. I heard the Flock freeze behind me, wondering what set me off.

"Jeb." I muttered to myself.

What does he want now?

"What's wrong Max?" Nudge asked quietly

I shook my head and grabbed my pack.

"Nothing." I said as I turned around.

The Flock was still looking at me with a cautious expression. They hadn't moved a muscle.

"What are you guys standing there for? Let's go!" I ordered

The all snapped out of it and grabbed their stuff.

"U and A." I said and snapped out my wings.

I hissed as a sting of pain ran through them. I tried to shake it off, and I took a running start. I let the wind catch me and I flapped my wings. I flew low at first, but eventually I rose higher into the air. I clenched my teeth as my wings stung with every down stroke.

The Flock caught up with me, and we flew toward the house.

After a while my wings became sore and were starting to hurt badly, like whenever you run a lot and your caves start to burn. I guess whenever I tried to break the roped whenever I fell out of the building, strained them or something. I didn't let the pain show, but I think Fang was starting to tell I was hurting.

"Hey, Max." he called swooping down beside me, "You okay?"

I looked at him. His expression was the same as always, but it had concern hiding in it now.

"Yeah." I said trying to keep my voice sounding tight.

He frowned at me, like he didn't believe me, but he shrugged it off and flew over to the rest of the Flock.

I looked over at them to see if they were good. Nudge and Angel were playing I-Spy. Iggy and Gazzy were talking to each other, and every now and then Iggy would chase Gazzy or Gazzy would chase Iggy. Fang flew above them, practicing the moves he had learned from the hawks when he and Nudge were waiting for me so we could rescue Angel.

Pain suddenly erupted throughout my wings, so quickly that I stopped beating them for a minute. I felt myself fall, and tried to beat my wings to make me stay aloft.

I stayed there for a minute, just stayed in that spot to try and erase the pain.

_"Pain is just a message, you can block that message."_ I reminded myself.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I concentrated. Then soon I felt the pain slowly disappear, but I heard the beat of wings.

Crap.

"Max?" I heard Fang say, "Are you okay?"

I took in a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm good." I looked at him, and saw that there was concern on his face, and he wasn't hiding it either.  
"What happened?" he flew down to my level.

I shook my head, "Nothing, let's go we're almost there." I flew back up towards the Flock, who were waiting patiently, but with questions roaming in their eyes.

"I'm fine," I assured them, "Just had a moment."

The younger kids bought it and continued to play and pass time again, but I could tell Iggy knew what happened, and that I was lying, by the look on his face.

Man, he really needs to stop hanging out with Fang. Soon I'll have two people that can read me like a book. Or, well, one read me, the other can hear me, I guess.

Suddenly, someone closed in my wings and put me in their arms. I yelped and then when I saw who it was, I smacked him on the side of the head.

"Dang it Fang!" I yelled at him, "Don't do that."

He chuckled and flew me towards the Flock, who were laughing their heads off at my expression.

I was ticked that Fang scared me, but kind of relieved that I didn't have to fly. My wings were killing me for some weird reason. Maybe my mom can help figure out what's wrong with them. I want to fly again so bad, but just not in pain.

When Fang saw I wasn't going to refuse him carrying me he smirked an accomplished smirk.

I crossed my arms and frowned, "I hate you."

Fang kissed my head, "I know."

I looked up at him and grinned. I leaned in like I was going to kiss him, and he leaned forward. Our lips were inches apart when I smacked on the side of the head again, laughing at his crazed expression.

"Yea," he said slowly, "I guess I deserved that."

I was about to kiss him for real when Angel screamed.

"Max!"

I looked in her direction, and saw about 20 Erasers heading our way.

I rolled out of Fangs arms and flew in front of the Flock. I sighed and muttered,

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me."

**Ok, I know that this chapter is probably cheesy, but I'm trying my best. This is just another add on kinda chapter. I'm trying to make them be at Dr. M's but I wanted to add some action in it too. So if you hated this chapter I'm sorry, but if you loved it, then well, thanks! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	11. I Stand By You

**Ok, so here is chapter 11!!! YAAY!!! This chapter doesn't get to Dr. M's yet, so sorry. I'm bummed about it, but it wasn't working. I know a lot of you are wondering about Max's wings, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. So, sorry. Please review. I really want to reach a 100 reviews with this story. That's my goal. Of, course not in the next, like two chapters, but eventually I want to reach a hundred. So please review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 11

"Guys!" I yelled, trying to ignore the pain in my wings. "We're going to split up! Nudge and Angel take the left side. Gaz and Iggy, right. Fang and I will be in the middle."

I heard various, "Okay's" as the Flock and I took our positions and got ready for a fight. We all were in our tense stances, had our fists ready to knock someone out, and were thinking, "There's no way I'm going back to the School this early."

Wait.

A thought made my lower my stance some.

Didn't we _just_ bomb the School? So, who are these guys from?

I shook the thought out of my head as the Erasers approached us. I would worry about that later.

Then we attacked.

I have to say, for new fancy shmancy Erasers, they are pretty big wusses. I heard Gazzy break one's nose, and the Eraser screamed its head off. Fang had kicked one in the ribs, and it fell to the ground crying in pain. I mean seriously, for new Erasers, these guys were as bad as the firsts, maybe even worse.

I punched one in the stomach and heard the satisfied oof! of his air rushing out of him. His buddies gathered around me, about five of them, and all attacked at once. So, I was blocking one of them, while another was kicking me in the stomach, while I round-housed kicked one in the face, while another punched me in the ribs, while I punched one in the face, knocking him senseless. So, you now see my problemo? (That's Spanish for problem. Just thought I should let you know.)

One Eraser kicked me in the gut where my previous gunshot wound was, making me hiss in pain. I tucked in my wings and let myself fall as I regained my breath. I took the time to check on the Flock.

Iggy and Gazzy were throwing golf ball sized bombs at Erasers, taking out two at a time. So every now and then you'd hear a loud Boom! Gazzy's lip was bleeding a little, but other than that he looked okay. Iggy looked fine from where I was flying. I couldn't see a cut or bruise on him.

Nudge and Angel were working as a team as best as they could. Since Angel's mind control doesn't work on these Erasers, she has to do it the old fashion way, which I'm sure she was very ticked about. Nudge was bobbing-and-weaving gracefully around the Erasers, and would landing a punch or kick every couple of minutes when she saw an open target. Angel looked fine, but Nudge seemed to have a black eye. It was swelling so much that she almost couldn't see out of it.

Fang seemed to be handling himself ok, as usual. He had a nasty cut on one side of his cheek that was oozing out blood, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes showed fury and concentration as he knocked one of the Erasers out in one lethal punch.

I turned my attention back to my own group of Erasers, and saw that I had only three left. I attacked one head on, using my super speed to head-butt him as hard as I could. I felt a rib crack, and my head spun a little, I had hit him so hard. I shook my head to try to get the dizzy feeling out.

Whoa, head rush.

Suddenly, I felt excruciating pain in my wings, as an Eraser closed them in. It was the one move I had band the Flock from doing to each other, because of this reason exactly.

"Ahh!" I couldn't help the cry of pain that burst from my mouth. Tears leaked into my eyes, but I refused to let them out.

Yea, that hurt.

The Eraser finally let go of my wings, and away I fell again. I tried to flap them, but with every down stroke a wave of pain filled my wings, feathers and all. It felt like my wings were burning from where there attached to my back. I tried to flap again, but I still couldn't move them without pain.

I looked down and saw the ground getting closer to meet me for the second time today.

This is just not my day…

I decided to leave my wings open, because for one, it hurt too much to even close them, and two, I was using them like a parachute, to ease my fall. So since I was so high up, and if I did this right, I could land gracefully like a little ballerina.

Let me tell you, Maximum Ride is no ballerina.

I fell to the ground, but not hard like I did when my wings were tied, but more like, the grounds impact was hard enough to knock me off of my feet. I ran forward to try to claim my balance. With every step I muttered to myself, "Ow."

Then of course, me being me and this being my day, I tripped over a rock. I luckily though landed on my knees and not my face.

See! I'm making progress!

"Max!" I looked up and saw the Flock rushing to meet me.

I stood up carefully, wobbling a little, and stood there to wait for my Flock. They all landed a few yards in front of me, and ran over to where I was waiting.

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked her eyes wide, "We heard you scream, and then we saw you fall. All the Erasers are gone too, so we came to find you."

I smiled at her in assurance, "I'm fine Nudge."

I glanced at Fang and saw him giving me that, "You are such a liar," face that drives me insane sometimes. I ignored him and turned to address the rest of my Flock.

"Okay, guys" I said, clapping my hands to get their attention, "We're almost to my mom's house. Let's U and A, so we can be there already."

They all snapped their wings back open and took a running start into the air. Well, all except for Fang. I guess he had noticed that look on my face, and stayed behind to ask.

"Max," he asked in a quiet voice, "Can you move your wings at all?"

I grimaced before I could stop myself. Crap, how am I supposed to fly? I can't flap them that's for sure, so what am I supposed to do?

Fang walked around behind me, and I felt his hands touch my back were my wings meet. He moved his hand over them, to see if everything was in place.

"Okay," he murmured, telling me they were good.

I slowly, painfully, closed my wings. I clenched my teeth and held my breath, until finally they were back in place. I let out a deep breath, and closed my eyes, trying to block the stinging pain.

Fang was slowly rubbing in between my wings, trying to get any knots out of them. His hands were moving in a slow rhythm against my back. It hurt a little whenever he found a knot or tight muscle, but then, after it was worked out, some of the pain released from my wings.

_"Max? Where are you? And where's Fang?"_ I heard a little voice in my head ask.

_"We're still down here Angel. Fang's just, uh, helping me with my wings." _I didn't really know what Fang was doing, but my wings were feeling better and that's all I cared about at the moment.

_"Oh, okay."_

_"We'll be up there in a minute, okay?"_

_"Kay," _

I felt her leave my head, and at the same time Fang's hands stopped.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening my eyes.

"That better?" Fang asked, walking around to stand in front of me.

His face was blank as usual, but his eyes were smiling in a way that meant he was saying, "I bet you liked that didn't you?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, thanks." I slowly opened my wings, to reveal that they weren't hurting as much anymore, and I carefully flapped them. It still hurt some, but not as bad as the first time. This was pain I could deal with.

"How'd you do that?" I asked Fang

"Jeb taught me how when we were living in the E shaped house."

I had to control myself from wincing at Jeb's name. He was going to be at my moms, and I wasn't too cheery about that. Plus, I haven't told Fang or the Flock he was going to be there.

"He taught me when Gaz had done it to Iggy, the first time we were learning." Fang continued his eyes distant, like he was reliving that day, "Then he just showed me."

"Good thing too." I muttered.

I looked up at the Flock to see them chasing each other. Their laughs could be heard from even this high up.

"Let's go." I said to Fang.

He just nodded. I guess he used up his word quota for today.

We took a running leap and our wings caught the wind. Then were in the air. I flew over to my Flock and flew in front of them, so I could get their attention.

"Ok," I said in a loud voice, "We're only a few miles away from my mom's house. So, hopefully we won't run into any more trouble."

"Max?" Nudge asked, her face tilted and her expression thoughtful.

"Yeah Nudge." I said, mentally telling myself I had just let the Nudge Channel open.

"When we get there is your mom going to have any chocolate chip cookies, because hers are the best!" Nudge looked like she could taste them at that moment.

"I don't know Nudge maybe," I sighed, then bit my lip, "And, um, she's having a guest."

I tried to smile but I think it turned out to be a grimace.

"Who?" Iggy asked, his sightless eyes curious

"Is it another bird kid like us?" asked Nudge. She looked excited about the idea of having another Flock member.

"Um, no." I said, pursing my lips, "It's Jeb." I frowned at his name.

"Jeb?" Gazzy said, like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "Him."

"Cool." Gazzy said a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, we get to show him our latest invention." Iggy added, slapping high-fives with the Gasman.

"Wait, so you guys don't care?" I asked them, hoping they'd say yes.

"No," Angel said, looking at me with a confused expression. I could feel the prickly feeling of her trying to get into my mind to read what I was thinking. I let my mind become blocked so she couldn't tell what I was thinking.

The Flock trusted him? The Flock trusted Jeb? But, how?

"Max, he's okay." Nudge put in, "I mean, sure he betrayed us and all, but I think he's really sorry about it."

I nodded and tried to smile, and I think this time it worked.

"Okay, let's go." I said, with the fake smile on my face.

The Flock quickly started flying in the direction of my mom's house.

I let them pass me, so I was in the back, but so was Fang.

"I don't trust him." Fang muttered, so low I could barely hear him.

"Me neither." I said, staring forward, "But the Flock does, so I don't know where I stand."

I heard Fang sigh, "I stand by you." he said, and I looked over to see him staring at me with his dark, endless eyes, "No matter what."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He grinned back, before speeding up to be with the rest if the Flock. I was right behind him, with a smile on my face.

I know I can count on Fang.

No matter what.

**Oooh….she can count on him, but what if he betrays her?? Oh, no!! Haha, you'll never know, because I don't know yet. So, we're basically on the same chapter, except, I know what's happening next, so yay!**

**I hope you like this chapter! It is my longest one yet! I promise that in the next chapter, they'll finally reach, Doctor M's. Hopefully. **

**PLeeeeeeeeeeeez PLEEEEEEEZ review!!!! Pretty please!!!**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about making a song-fic or something. I love them. So, tell me if I should do one!**

**Oh, and, uh, of course review.**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	12. Hi Mommy!

**Ok, in this chapter they finally reach doctor M's. Oh, and you find out who Iggy likes or well the pairing with Iggy or-whatever! You find out in this chapter. I hope you like it! And you also see the Flock playing together as a family too. Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 12

After about thirty minutes we finally saw my mom's house in the distance.

"Race ya!" Gazzy yelled, already taking off.

"I'm gunna beat you!" Nudge yelled, chasing after him.

Iggy and Angel took off too, both of them laughing in excitement.

I looked over at Fang and smirked. He knew what I was thinking and grinned back.

"See you there." I said and shot towards my mom's house, using my super speed as an advantage.

Gazzy was cackling because he thought he was going to win, but as I passed him he yelled, "Max! No fair!"

I laughed and sped faster to my mom's front lawn. I came in a little fast and nearly fell, but I decided to show off instead. I tucked in my wings at the last second, and rolled onto the ground, then popped up on my feet. I turned around with my arms up in the air.

"I won!" I yelled, laughing.

Oh yeah, my wings were feeling better if you couldn't tell. Thanks to our speedy healing powers. And, of course, Doctor Fang.

Gazzy landed next, frowning at me but laughing also. "You cheated, doesn't count!" he accused a smile dancing on his face.

I grinned, "You never said we couldn't use our powers."

He closed his mouth and frowned, like he never thought of that. I laughed at his expression, just as Iggy landed, followed by Nudge.

Fang came in carrying Angel. He was holding onto her arms and she was dangling in the air, laughing like crazy. He dropped her above me, before landing by us.

I caught Angel, and laughed at her bewildered expression, before tickling her sides.

She giggled and gasped, "Okay Max! Haha! Stop! Please!"

I laughed and set her down, "Okay, only since you said please."

"Max?"

I turned around and saw Ella standing in the doorway, peering out into the yard.

"Ella!" Nudge and Angel squealed, and ran to hug her.

Her eyes went wide from surprise, but she hugged them back with just as much excitement.

When they finally released her, she ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my gosh, I have missed you so much!" she cried, a big smile planted on her face

"I've missed you too." I said, giving her a squeeze.

She let go of me to hug the guys.

Gazzy was hesitant at first (he's still at that age where he thinks girls have cuties), but eventually he complied and gave her a hug.

She hugged Iggy's tall frame, for a little while I'll say. He hugged her back, and to my great surprise, he stroked her hair gently.

Huh…

Next was Fang, she looked at him for a moment, weighing her options, but to her great surprise, he came over and gave her a one armed hug. Her face was priceless.

"Where's mom?" I asked Ella after she had gotten over the shock that Fang had hugged her.

"Oh, um, she's at work. She should be here in an hour."

I nodded.

"Where's Jeb?" Angel asked, her blue eyes looking up at Ella in curiosity.

Ella looked confused, "What do you mean? Jeb's not here."

She looked at me for an answer, but I was too confused by this whole thing.

"Jeb told me he'd be here." I told her, "But I guess we beat him."

Ella blinked, "Oh." She bit her lip for a moment before smiling, "Okay, let's go inside, mom made some cookies before she left this morning, so they're fresh."

The kids all rushed inside to eat some delicious cookies. Fang and Iggy walked in after them, they were talking to each other in low voices.

I put my arm over Ella's shoulders, and I felt her lean into me a little.

"I've missed you." I said, giving her a small squeeze.

"Me too." She said smiling up at me.

We walked inside like that together.

************************OMG! It's a line!!***************************************

After we had all settled down and gotten everything unpacked, we all watched a movie in the living room. I didn't really care about it. I just wanted mom to get home. I know that she was probably okay, but since those Erasers attacked so close to here, I was being cautious for hers and Ella's safety.

Finally, I heard the door open, and close. I heard her put her keys down on the table and then freeze.

"Ella?" It took all of my self control to not run out of the room and attack her with a hug.

"Yea mom?" Ella said, trying not to giggle. I put my finger to my lips, and she nodded.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and Iggy covered her other hand with his to prevent any chance of her laughing.

My mom couldn't see us since there is a wall blocking her view from the living room. She probably saw the dirty plates in the sink and was wondering why her daughter made such a mess.

"Did you have friends over?" I heard her shoes on the tile. The tapping sound was getting closer.

Ella moved Iggy's hand and spoke, "Um, yea, and they're spending the night if that's okay." She almost laughed, but Iggy quickly covered her mouth.

"How many?" Mom said her footsteps getting closer.

"Uh, six?"

"Six!" Mom walked around the corner, and I swear, she almost had a heart attack.

I stood up and walked over to her, "Hi mommy!" I said and opened my arms wide, like a little kid want a hug. I heard the Flock and Ella laugh.

"Max!" she gasped and gave me a big hug, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, sorry. That's my fault. We just wanted to come see you." I pulled back, "We can leave if you want."

Her expression turned shocked, "No!" She nearly yelled, "You're staying!"

I smiled at my mom's almost childish behavior. She was acting like a kid who was begging their parents to let their friend come over.

I let go of my mom so the rest of the Flock could hug her. Fang stood as stiff as a door, when she collected him in a hug. She laughed and pulled away.

He nodded and stepped back, looking uncomfortable.

"Um, mom," I said after we all had been hugged, "Do you know anything about Jeb coming over here?"

She blinked like she had just remembered something, "He had called yesterday."

My heart rate sped up. What does he want?

"He said that he might drop by to see how we're doing." She said, acting like it was nothing.

"Mom." Ella said, her voice nearly accusing, "How come you never told me?" Ella looked almost hurt.

Mom looked at Ella sympathetically, "Sorry, honey, it just slipped my mind I guess." She pushed Ella's hair away from her face.

"Do you know when he should be here?" I asked. I saw Fang take a step closer to me.

"Um, he should've been here already." She said glancing at the wall clock, "I'm going to go make dinner. Iggy do you want to help?" she asked politely.

Iggy got up from where he went back to sitting after his hug, "Sure." He said and maneuvered his way over to her.

"Um, I'll come too." Ella suddenly said. She quickly glanced at Iggy and then at the floor.

Iggy shrugged and gave a little smile, "Okay."

The two of them followed by mom walked into the kitchen.

"Angel, come on let's finish the movie." Nudge said, pulling Angel towards the TV.

"Okay," she said happily, "Come on Gaz."

They all sat back down, and within five minutes their eyes were glued to the Television. Fang looked between them and me, before making up his mind, and sat down in the big arm chair, watching it with them, with a bored expression. I smiled and was about to walk over to watch too, when the doorbell rang.

Fang's eyes immediately went to mine. I nodded.

Daddy's home.

**Ok, so now you know! It's an IggyxElla thing. I just couldn't do Iggy and Nudge. I think of them as brother and sister. So, sorry to all of you who like Iggy Nudge pairings, this story isn't going to have it. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's probably a bit cheesy and stuff, but it was the only thing I could think of. Please review! Pretty pretty pretty pretty please!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	13. Maximum Ride

**Chapter 13!! Wow three chapters in one day! That's a new record for me! YAY ME!!!! (Oh, and just a warning, I might not post for a few days, since I've posted three chappies in one day. Sorry.) Anyways, I bet a lot of you are going to hate me for this, and you might not like it, but this is my story. And all my stories end with happy endings. So you don't have to worry, well, maybe you do, but only for Max's sake.**

**Max: I can't believe you! How could you make m-**

**Me: (covers Max's mouth) No, shh, you can't tell them!**

**Max: (licks my hand) Fine…this is so not fair…**

**Me: Anyone have a moist towelet? **

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own a penny! And it's a shinny penny!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********- **

Chapter 13

Whenever the Flock and I were still living in Virginia with Anne, we had gone to school. You remember right? The one I saw Fang kiss the Red-Headed Wonder? The one I met that guy Sam, who might have been a possible Eraser? You know that one.

Anyways, when we went to school there, my literary teacher was reading us this book of, like, famous quotes or something. She told us this one by Michael Jackson.

He had said, _"I just wish I could understand my father."_

You know what, I feel the same way. I wish I could understand why my father did all of these things to me, and lied about it. Then, on top of that, he betrayed me. I just don't understand my daddy dear at all.

"Jeb," I heard mom say from the kitchen, "You finally made it." She sounded like she was smiling.

The kids on the floor got up to go see him, but Fang and I walked together into the kitchen in a slower pace. We both were tense, not really wanting to see him.

"Hello Valencia," Jeb said in a polite matter, "Oh, and hello you guys." I guess he saw the kids and Iggy.

"Hi, Jeb!" Nudge said in a bright voice.

Fang and I finally had gone around the corner, and we saw Jeb was giving Angel and Nudge a hug. Gazzy was being cautious, like I had taught him, but he too gave Jeb a little hug.

"Hello, Iggy." Jeb said with Nudge still tucked under his arm.

Iggy didn't turn from his work, but he raised his wooden spoon and waved. Ella had given Jeb a little timid smile and nod, and then she turned back to cutting a tomato. She was still shy of him a little.

Jeb had finally saw Fang and me on the edge of the room and smiled brightly at us, well, mostly me. He walked over to us and stuck out his hand. Neither of us moved to shake it.

Jeb finally caught our drift and put his hand down awkwardly. He gave a little cough and straightened his tie.

"So, how are you Maximum?" Jeb asked, not even bothering to acknowledge Fang.

I tried as hard as I could to not glare at him. I could feel Fang's tense body from where I was standing.

"I heard you have had a little problem with your wings." He continued, looking a little sly.

I tried to control my face, but I felt my eyes widen an inch, "How'd you know about that?" I asked.

Jeb smiled at me, "Oh, I have my ways."

I could barely hear the low growl Fang gave, but I heard it. Though, I doubt Jeb could, or even Iggy for that matter.

"Maximum," Jeb said again, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

I noticed that the whole room had gone quiet; no one was moving a muscle. The only sound was everyone breathing, and the sound of Ella cutting the tomato or Iggy's spoon scraping the bottom of the pan.

"Well, you're here." I said crossing my arms, "Talk."

Jeb frowned, "Well, I was kind of hoping in privet."

"Whatever you need to tell me you can say in front of my family." I said in that stubborn voice of mine.

Jeb suddenly glared at me, and I felt a sharp pain burst through my head. I gripped my forehead, trying to make the pain go away.

_"Maximum Ride, I tried to be polite, but I guess that's not working_." The Voice's voice rang out through my head. Well, I guess Jeb's voice.

_"Ok, fine."_ I said, giving in against my will. But hey, I've had a long day and I'm tired.

I lifted my head and glared at Jeb.

"You okay?" I heard Fang ask me in a low voice.

"I'll be right back." I muttered to him and followed Jeb out the front door, not waiting for a reply.

We walked to the front of the yard before he finally stopped and turned to face me.

"What do you want?" I asked him between clenched teeth. I was giving him my "Death Glare".

"Do you want to know why your wings have been hurting?" Jeb asked in a bored voice. I bet he'd be cleaning his finger nails if he wasn't trying to look so stern.

"I just strained them." I growled, "They're fine now." They actually hurt a little every now and then, but hey, I wasn't about to tell him that.

"No Maximum they aren't." Jeb said, studying me.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a careful voice.

What's going on? I can't lose my wings. They're everything to me. I wouldn't be a mutant bird kid without them. I need to keep my reputation!

"Maximum," Jeb said in a tired voice, "You're dying."

**(A/N: I was about to leave it at that, but I decided since you are all dying to know what happens, that I'll keep writing, and plus, I already had the idea in my head.)**

I couldn't cover the shock on my face. My mouth was hanging open and I bet my eyes were ten times bigger than normal. There was only one thought in my mind at that moment:

I can't die!

Then a thousand thoughts ran through my head.

What's going to happen to the Flock? I have to save the world. I need to take care of my family. Will Fang lead the Flock next? Is Jeb just kidding me? Please tell me this isn't a test. If he's joking, I swear I'm gunna kick his butt all the way to China. Then use my super speed and kick him back to here!

Suddenly, I was angrier than a mad bull, "What do you mean I'm gunna die?!" I yelled furious, "I'm only fourteen for Pete's sake!"

Thank goodness the kids were probably watching TV. (They watch it with the sound turned up really loud.) I wouldn't want them to here this.

"Yes, Maximum I know." Jeb said, like he had explained this a million times already.

"How am I going to die? I don't even have an expiration date."

"Maximum, when you were born I had the opportunity to help create your being."

Yeah, everybody's so happy they get to "create" the great Maximum Ride. It's such an honor! Yeah, right.

"They decided that you wouldn't get an expiration date because they thought that after you complete your mission, they'll let you have the chance of having a normal life."

Yeah, that plan was going to work just peachy. A kid with wings can have the perfect normal life.

"But, after they saw what a failure you were, they decided to put you under extermination. They just didn't put a date on you, so you wouldn't know."

"Well, thanks for popping in and telling me the great news!" I said sarcastically, "I feel so relieved knowing I'm going to never get to see the day I turn fifteen."

Jeb sighed, and looked at me with frustrated eyes, "Maximum, you could've done great things. Things no one is ever going to be able to do. I-I'm just…disappointed in you."

Do you know what it's like to have you own father say that they're disappointed in you? That you didn't live up to their expectation? Well, let me tell you, it hurts. It hurts really bad.  
"People always expect the best out of me." I said in a low voice, trying to not let my voice crack, "But I always turn out to be a disappointment."

Jeb looked at me and took a deep breath, and for a spit second. I wished that he would hold me in his arms and tell me I've done my best and that's all that matters, like a real father. But of course, this is my life we're talking about.

"Yes, Maximum, you are a disappointment." He said with no emotion.

I let out a breath and blinked a couple times to control myself, "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you always wanted." I meant to say it sarcastically, but I don't think Jeb understood that part too well.

"No, you weren't. You failed me, and I'm embarrassed of you." he looked like he held no emotion for me at all. Like he didn't care that he knew his only daughter was going to die.

I put one hand on my hip, while I wiped the other one over my face. I took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly.

"I-I'm going…to fly around for a little bit." I stuttered, and I never stutter. But I guess I was doing good, seeing that most girls would be on their knees crying and begging their daddy to forgive them. Though, I'm not really the crying and begging type.

I walked into the woods and unfolded my wings, ignoring the pain. Hey, I was going to die soon anyways. I flew up into the air and just flew, taking in everything.

I couldn't believe that my own father would betray me, and then say that I'm a disappointment to him. I don't even know how I could've disappointed him. Seeing, that I'm the one that was always getting captured, while he was sitting at home reading the paper, while drinking his morning coffee.

Maybe, if I had tried to escape quicker or have been stronger in some part of my life, he wouldn't be disappointed in me.

My heart ached for my father's love, to my surprise. I never knew till now that I actually care if he even cared for me until now.

I felt a drop of rain, and when I looked up I noticed the dark clouds in the sky. I flew over to a tree and landed on a branch. Rain started to pour and soon I was soaked in no time.

Finally, it was too much. I broke down into tears. Sobs burst through my throat and came out of my mouth in a loud cry. I clung to the tree and let the tears fall down my face. The rain mixed in with my tears, and the thunder drowned out my endless sobs.

No one knew that the invincible Maximum Ride was clinging on a tree for dear life, while crying her eyes out. She wouldn't let them see her in that state. No matter what.

Because she was, after all,

Maximum Ride.

**Awwwwww, poor Max. I hate Jeb! How could he do that?! Oh, I made him do that…oops…**

**So I hope you like it, I know some of you think that Max is a little OOC, and I'm sorry, I know she is, but it's how I wanted to end the chapter! So sorry if you don't like it and I ruined the whole story just now. Sorry! Oh, and the last part was in Max's POV I just made her act like she was talking to someone or something. Hehe. Please please please review!!! I really want to reach 100 with this story! It's my goal! **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********- **


	14. Life Is Just Perfect

**Ok, I know I said that I wasn't going to update for a while, but I had too! Even I was dying to know what happens to Max! So, I wrote you guys the next chapter. I better get lots of reviews! I'm soooo close to 80!! I really really really want u guys to review! Even if you just put like a smiley face or something! I just need a review to show ur opinion! Pleeeeeeeez!!! Haha ok, I'm going to start scaring you guys if I don't stop.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I still own my penny!! Yay me!!**

Chapter 14

After what seemed like hours, I finally had no more tears to cry, and my throat burned from my constant sobs. It was still raining though and Wings + Rain = No flying.

I guess I'm walking home.

Luckily I was only about a quarter of a mile away from the house, and not a whole continent. If I had used my super speed after I had talked with Jeb and ended up in France, well, let's just hope that it wasn't raining in France.

When I finally saw the light of the house I hurried up to the porch to get out of the freezing rain. I was about to go inside, but I ran to my mom's car instead to check my face in one of the side-view mirrors. My eyes were a little red, but you couldn't see my tears since they mixed in with the rain.

When I decided I looked decent enough, I took a deep breath and walked inside. There was no one in the kitchen, it looked like everyone had eaten and then cleaned up. The TV was on, but on a low volume. I walked around the corner expecting to see the Flock still awake wondering where I'm at, but I only saw one particular bird boy.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed when he saw me standing in the door. He jumped up from his seat and ran to me. He saw I was wet and hesitated. I guess he didn't really give a crap, because he pulled me close to his warm body in a hug.

"Max, where were you?" Fang questioned in a low voice, "The kids and me were worried about you when you never came back in. Where's Jeb?"

"I don't know." I said in a low voice, turning my head from him so he couldn't see that I had been crying. I was proud when my voice didn't crack.

"Max, are you okay?" Fangs hand held my shoulder towards him, but I looked down and didn't meet his eyes.

"I-I'm gunna go take a shower." I muttered, ducking under his arm and walking towards my room before he could make a comment.

I grabbed my PJ's and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind me. I stripped off my freezing wet clothes, and turned the shower up as hot as it would go.

The water almost burned my skin it was so hot, but it felt good to my cold body. I washed my hair and body free from all the dirt and muck, though the rain pretty much accomplished that.

When I finally felt clean enough, I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a big towel. I dried my hair and body, and then put on my PJ's, which are basically a gray tank top and dark blue basketball shorts. I walked back to my room, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper on the way there. When I walked inside my room I fell on my bed and stuffed my face in a fluffy pillow.

This was not how I expected my welcome home to be. To learn that I'm dying in who know when, and that my own father basically disowned me.

I heard my door creak open.

Fang

"Max?" I heard the door close and then footsteps. Seconds later I felt weight on my bed and a hand on my back. I tried not to jump from his touch.

"Max, what happened?" he said in a low gentle voice, obviously trying not to push me.

"I-I can't talk about it Fang." I whispered, closing my eyes tight.

"Did he…hurt you?" I could tell Fang was trying to not growl at the thought.

"No." I lied.

I know I stink at lying and Fang saw it through me, but he didn't ask for more.

We just sat there in the comfortable silence. None of us were saying a word, just relaxing to the others presence.

I heard the bed squeak at the weight disappeared. I guess Fang thought I fell asleep.

I was about to just let him go and keep pretending I was asleep, but I had to know something.

"Fang?" I said, turning around in my bed to sit up.

Fang turned around and looked at me in the eyes; I tried as hard as I could to cover my emotions like he can.

"Yea, Max?" Fang asked, standing in the doorway.

I felt my eyebrows narrow as I thought hard, "You remember when we were living with Anne, and I asked you something?"

I saw Fang's eye widen a little, not expecting that question from me, but he quickly composed his face, "Um, you asked me a lot of things."

I looked down, playing with my fingers, "Remember when I asked you, that if I ever turned into an Eraser you'd protect the Flock and watch them for me?" I looked back up and raised an eyebrow.

Fang's face showed realization, and the he smirked, "You're not turning into a pup girl again are you?"

I tried to grin with him, but failed, "No, but I was wondering," I looked down again, "Would you do the same if I…died?"

I heard Fang take in a slow deep breath. I looked up to see him trying to erase that horrible thought from his mind. He blinked a couple of times, "Of course, but where are you going with this?" he looked at me seriously.

I looked down again, not being able to look at my boyfriend's face. I couldn't tell him I was going to die, yet I had to…

Fang finally understood my silence, "Wait, you're not…Max what…you're not…" he couldn't get the words out.

I felt my heart breaking for doing this to him. Neither of us or anyone in the Flock deserved to hear this.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Jeb said that I'm dying," a single tear broke free and ran down my face, "And I think he's telling the truth."

For once in Fang's life he couldn't hide his shock. I could see it clear as day on his face. He didn't even try to hide it, too absorbed in what I said.

He took a step back and ran both of his hands through his dark black hair. He didn't look at me at all, too caught up in what was going on. He took a deep breath to try to control himself.

I had never seen Fang like this, and I've known him all my life. I was almost scared for Fang at that moment.

"Fang?" I asked, carefully, "I'm-"

"I, uh," He coughed, "I'm going to bed." Fang muttered. He walked out the door and closed it behind him without a second glance.

I turned around and buried my head in my pillow. I didn't cry. I had already cried too much, and I was through with it. I glanced at the clock and it read 11:58.

Wow, I _had_ been crying for a long time.

I groaned and threw my face back into the soft pillow.

This was unfair. I had to die. I'm not supposed to die yet! I'm only a fourteen year old bird kid, who doesn't even know how to drive a car or work my mom's microwave! I always have to get Iggy to show me how to use it!

I sighed and tried to concentrate on falling asleep, but don't think Fang or myself was going to get a wink of sleep tonight.

Life is just perfect.

**Ok, so how was it?? I know that Fang was probably OOC like Max was in the last chapter, but I needed him to freak. I mean wouldn't you if you knew your girlfriend/boyfriend was dying? I also know that you FAX lovers are sad that I didn't make Fang like swoop Max up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright, but sorry. Fang needed to freak like I said.**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please don't hate me for telling you Max dies, but who knows she might not die after all…**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!**


	15. I'm Sorry

**Here it is! Chapter 15!! YAY!! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been out of town and stuff like that, but here it is chapter 15!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing spectacular Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own my amazing spectacular sunglasses!!**

Chapter 15

I woke up at eight o'clock in the morning, feeling like the dead. I bet I only got about three hours of sleep before daylight finally came. My mind had been racing so much that I couldn't seem to fall asleep, but now all of the sudden my eyes felt like led.

I walked down the stairs in a zombie-like state, my eyes were closed, and I would bump into things ever now and then. I really don't get how the Igster does it.

"Max!" I heard Nudge gasp and soon I was attacked in hugs.

I opened my eyes and saw three bodies hugging my numb frame. I slowly put my arms around them and laid my head down on someone else's. I couldn't see, because my eyes had drifted close again.

"Max?" I heard my mother's voice and I wearily opened my eyes.

They felt so heavy.

I looked at her and saw her frightened expression. I didn't look that bad did I?

"What happened to you?" she came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. She looked at me carefully like I was going to collapse any minute, which might be true.

"I just had a long night." I muttered, frowning against the morning sunlight, "That's all."

My mom studied my face for a minute, like she wasn't sure if I was telling the truth. Then she finally let go of me and went to fix me a plate of food.

"Max?" Angel looked up at me with her clear blue eyes.

I bent down to her level, trying not to fall over, "Yea, sweetie?"

"Why are you sad?" she looked like she was about to cry.

My mind suddenly rushed back to my earlier conversations, with Jeb and Fang. I bit my lip to try to cover my face, but I forgot to cover my mind.

Angel was suddenly clinging onto me for dear life. She was crying nonstop, tears flowing out of her like a faucet tuned on high.

"Shh," I said, rubbing her back in small, warm circles, "Shh, Angel it's ok. Everything's ok."

She abruptly pulled back from me, almost angry. Her face was in flooded with tears, but she still looked mad, "Max everything's not okay! It's never going to be okay again!"

"What do mean Angel?" Iggy asked. I turned and saw everyone, but Fang, turned toward Angel and mines direction.

I hadn't seen Fang at all this morning. He wasn't even downstairs.

Angel looked at me with tears filling her blue eyes, "Max?" she whispered, silently asking me if she could tell them.

I gritted my teeth, exhaustion long gone from my body, and stood up.

"Flock meeting, now."

******************I love this line!!********************************************

About an hour later, after many tears, laughs, and hugs, I had told them the long painful story.

I told them everything that had happened yesterday.

Well, I skipped the part Jeb said I was a disappointment to him. I dying was enough at the moment.

Angel had been clinging to me the whole time, like she was thinking that I was going to die any minute, and she wanted to be with me with whatever time I had left. Nudge was now sitting beside me on the couch, along with the Gasman, who was grasping onto my belt loop so tightly I thought it was going to break.

Iggy was standing by the armrest of the couch. He had been sitting in the big chair when I started the story, but had inched closer as I came to the end. He had his arm around Ella, whose was silently crying into his chest.

My mom had excused herself after I had finished and went into her room. I had heard her crying from where I was sitting.

Fang never came downstairs. I don't know if he was asleep or just couldn't face me or what, but I needed to see him. I needed to see Fangs face.

"I'm gonna go check on Fang." I said quietly, trying to extract the kids off of me. Nudge complied, but Gazzy and Angel were a little bit harder to make do. Gazzy had finally let go after I kissed his head and told him that it's ok, but Angel had a death-grip on my waist.

"Angel, it's ok." I shushed her, "I'm right here. I just need to go check on Fang. I'll be right back."

She finally let go, and when I stood up, she ran to Iggy and hugged his legs. He picked her up and held her close to him. Sometimes, Iggy is a really good big brother.

I walked upstairs and went down the hall to Fangs room. I put my ear to his door, not even daring to breath. I couldn't hear anything. Not even the squeak of his bed springs, or the scuffle of his feet shuffling in the floor. I knocked on the door softly, only a certain amount of times, a secret way of telling him it was me. We had made it up when we were still living in the E-shaped house.

"Come in." I heard a tired, dull voice say.

I opened the door and quietly walked inside. I closed the door and then turned around.

I kept my expression careful, cautious. I didn't know what his mood was going to be, and I didn't want to make him mad.

Fang was lying on his bed, face up. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His eyes were open, but narrowed in thought.

I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. I looked down at my fingers in my lap, not knowing how to start.

"Max,"

My head snapped towards Fang. It was a surprise to hear his voice for the first time today.

"I'm sorry." He wasn't looking at me the whole time.

I blinked.

Then blinked again.

Did he just…? Did Fang just…apologize?

"Why?" I whispered, trying to cover my shock, though I don't think I quite succeeded.

I heard him sigh, and then, finally, he looked at me. His eyes held sadness and pain. The only time I've ever seen Fang in emotional pain.

"I'm sorry that you, out of all people, had this crappy life." He sat up and leaned against his headboard.

"Well, you're kinda in the same boat with me." I said, moving beside him, "We all are."

"Yeah, I guess." He ran a hand through his hair, "But do you remember when we got Angel back after the Erasers took her?"

I nodded slowly, letting the memory enter my head, "Yeah,"

"And how she said she knew about our parents? Her and Gassers selling them. My mom a teenager." His jaw tightened at the last part.

"Yeah, I remember." I said, remembering that I wanted to take away everyone's pain. It was an emotional day that day.

"I told you that you were lucky, since you didn't know. That sure it could be worse, but it could also be a heck of a lot better."

I smiled grimly, "Yeah, it turned out to be worse. I have a traitor for a father." If he's even known as my father anymore…

I felt Fang grab my hand. It was strong and calloused, with muscle.

"Max, but think about your mom and Ella. Sure Jeb's a jerk, but your mom and Ella aren't."

I laid my head on Fangs shoulder, "I see what you mean." I sighed.

"Max what did Jeb tell you?" Fang asked quietly, "Beside that you're…dying." He seemed to choke on the last word.

I hesitated, not really wanting to tell him, "He said that I'm a disappointment to him. That his daughter is an embarrassment to him. Basically, he said he disowned me." I looked down and fiddled with my pajama shorts. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

Fang let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. Holding me close to him. He rocked me gently as I stifled my cries.

My dad had hurt me too much in my life. Too many scars have been made and can never go away. It hurt too much.

He kissed my head gently and whispered into my hair,

"I'm sorry."

**OK, here is chapter 15 finally! I'm sorry for taking so long. I've just been busy! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if you think it's cheesy, but I wanted a little bit of FAX in the story. I mean, doesn't everyone!**

**If you have any questions please PM me or in your review question! Yeah let's do that! Haha. I really want to get a hundred with this story! Please please please review! The more you review the quicker chapter 16 comes!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********- **


	16. Goodnight

**Here's chapter 16!!!! YAAAYY!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is kinda sad in some parts, but I think it's really about how close they are to each other. That they really and truly care about each other. Even if they don't really say it all the time. Please review!! We're so, so, so close to 100!! Like so close!! Please please review!!**

**Thanks!!**

**-********-Sarahbelle-********- **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own a turtle!! His names guppy!!**

Chapter 16

The rest of the day was slow. Everyone was by me, or was clinging onto me all day. Mostly clinging was done by Gazzy and Angel. In some rare cases, or well not so rare, it was Ella and Nudge. Fang was nearly inseparable from me, and Iggy was always listening out for me, or in the same room as me. My mom gave me the most space, even though it wasn't much. She stayed home from work and every hour or half hour she would come and check on me.

I love the Flock and mom and Ella and everything, but sometimes I was getting annoyed. Not to mention a little claustrophobic.

We didn't see Jeb at all. The Flock said they never even saw him last night after he wanted to talk to me. I don't know if he didn't want to come because everyone would hate him, or he was just too scared to come within a mile of the house, knowing Fang, Iggy, and myself were out to murder him. Sure the kids were furious with him, but they weren't as mad as the guys and me.

My mom had been cooking all day, making sure we had enough to eat. Iggy would help sometimes, and Ella would tag along like a lost little puppy looking for a master.

I think her and Iggy might have a little thing going on, if you know what I mean.

All in all though, throughout the whole day, it was as normal as any other day. I wasn't feeling sick or weak, heck, I was dying to open my wings and take flight, but Fang wouldn't let me even open the door.

He's seen me battle Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and whatever else we've been attacked with, knocked out cold from a hard kick, and beaten to a pulp. But still, after all of that junk I've been through, the boy won't even let me step out my own front door!

I was not a happy camper at all.

I mostly watched TV with the kids, (They wouldn't let me out of their sight remember?) ate lunch, which was some of Iggy's famous spaghetti, and then more TV. You gotta love cable television!

"Iggy!" I whined for the millionth time.

I know. I've been so unleaderly since we got out of the School, but hey, I'm tired right now.

The Igster and I were sitting on the couch, Fang on the big chair, in the living room watching NCIS reruns. The kids were getting ready for bed upstairs. Taking showers, changing clothes. All that fun stuff.

"Max, come on it can't be that bad." Iggy chuckled at me, "It's only one day. _One_ day."

I had been trying to reason with Fang and Iggy to let me fly. It's not like I was going to drop out of the sky. I mean come on.

Me, dropping out of the-wait a minute…

That doesn't work.

Never mind…

I rolled my eyes at him, "No it's not for one day. It's for forever."

Iggy smiled, "Max," he tried to sound reasonable, "It's only until-" he stopped suddenly and looked down.

I saw Fang from the corner of my eyes tense up, his jaw clenched, but his eyes never left the TV screen.

What am I going to do? I can't leave my guys mourning over me day after day. They need to get over it and start living a normal life.

"Iggy," I said quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, "This is supposed to happen. We all die eventually. I just get the short end of the stick this time."

"This isn't supposed to happen Max." I turned towards Fangs low voice, "You die when we die." He voiced the words that had been spoken so long ago.

I sighed and looked away from his unfathomable, black eyes.

"I just don't want you guys to go nuts when I…when I'm gone." I took a breath, "I want to guys to keep doing what you would do if I was still here."

I looked between Fang and Iggy. Iggy was just looking at me, not knowing what to say. Fang looked like he was thinking, but he finally spoke up, "We'll try Max, but I don't know if we can."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

I can't change their minds or tell them what to do. I just have to hope it turns out good. That they eventually forget about me and will move on. I don't want them to forget about me of course, but I want them to let go of the fact that I'm not with them anymore. That hopefully they'll except that and move on.

"Max!"

I looked up and saw Angel and the rest of the kids running down the stairs in their PJ's. Angel ran up and hopped in my lap, snuggling close to me. I smoothed her curly, golden locks back from her face, and kissed her forehead.

Nudge jumped up on the couch with Iggy and me, and leaned against my side, using my lap as a pillow as she stretched out across the small space she had. **(A/N: I always pictured Max's mom having one of those really long couches, so let's pretend it is.) **

Gazzy looked at the little spot between Iggy and me for a minute before jumping up and landing half on Iggy's lap, half on mine. He wiggled himself down until he was finally wedged between us. He smiled a toothy smile at me.

I ruffled his fine blonde hair, and then shoved Iggy for no reason.

Hey, I told you I was bored.

Iggy laughed and gave me a little push back.

"Max?" Nudge asked, tilting her head up to look at me.

"Yeah, Nudge?"

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." She rubbed her tummy

I smiled, "Ask chief Iggy. He's the one cooking." I bumped my knee with his.

He cleared his throat and said in a formal voice, like butlers use, "It shall be pizza from the famous Papa John's pizza place." We all chuckled at his bad imitation.

Then just on cue, the doorbell rang.

I heard my mom open the door and soon the smell of pizza made its way into the house. The kids and Iggy all jumped up and raced into the kitchen, eager for their food.

I walked in after them, Fang by my side. When we walked around the corner, I saw them eagerly sorting out whose was whose. I guess my mom ordered all our favorites. I don't know how she knew, but she did. She's just cool that way I guess.

Angel had her pizza box in front of her, her face filled with excitement. She was about to take a slice when she froze. She looked up at me with a guarded expression.

"Max?" Angel asked, her expression not changing. Her whole body had gone still.

I walked over to her and kneeled by her chair, "What's the matter Angel?"

The whole kitchen was quiet, everyone looking at Angel in rigid stances.

"This pizza isn't going to explode, is it?" she slowly turned to look at her pizza.

It was silent for a split second before all of us started laughing at the same time.

"No Angel," I said, trying not to laugh, "I don't think it will."

We all started laughing again. Angel gave a nervous laugh, her eyes still weary.

Soon, we all calmed down and dug into our delicious pizzas. They were gone after about 15 minutes. Each box held nothing in it except maybe a crust here and there, a piece of pepperoni or sausage. But every box, but the one mom and Ella were sharing, was empty.

I leaned back in my chair, filling stuffed.

Nudges sighed contently, rubbing her now full tummy happily. Angel was sipping on her soda, trying to get the last of it. Iggy and Fang were talking to mom and Ella about something, though I think Fang was just sitting there listening, adding "Mhm," and "Uh huh, yea," every now and then.

The suddenly Gasman let out a big, loud burp. He quickly covered his mouth after he saw my expression, and muttered a quiet, "S'cuse me."

I rolled my eyes and yawned, checking the time. 10:30.

"Ok, guys." I said, looking at the Flock, "We need to clean up then let's head on up to bed."

They all complied and threw their trash away, put plates and cups in sink. We stacked and tapped fists, before they started heading up the stairs to go to sleep.

I muttered a quick goodnight to my mom and Ella before starting up the stairs. I opened the door to the room Nudge and Angel were sharing.

"Night girls." I whispered to them.

"Goodnight Max." they said back in tired voices.

Hopefully they'll forget that I'm, uh, passing away? They don't need to follow me everywhere I go. That would be bad, not to mention a little annoying. I love them, but I need my space sometimes.

I went into Gazzy and Iggy's room next, muttering goodnight before closing the door.

I know that I don't need to check on Fang, but I went to his room anyway. I knew that he would want to see me before I go to sleep. To see if I was okay.

Psh, and he calls me paranoid.

I opened his door slowly, peeking my head around the corner to see him dressed in some long, black, basketball shorts. Just basketball shorts, nothing else. He was sitting on his bed looking down at the floor, like he was thinking.

"Goodnight Fang." I said to him.

He looked up at me and smiled. A true Fang smile. He got up and walked over to me. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He hugged me for a minute before pulling back and staring deep into my eyes.

"Goodnight Max." he whispered.

Then he swooped down and kissed me.

Goodnight.

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Did you? Huh? I hope you did!! I know it moves in kind of a faster pace, but I hope you liked it!! I love FAX!!! I'm sorry if you right these, but I don't like MaxXIggy pairing. I just don't think they really…connect. I don't know. I just always picture Max with Fang. Love FAX!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-Sarahbelle-********- **


	17. Déjà vu

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've had a HUUUGE writer's block. I couldn't ever figure out what to do next. I was literally stuck on a paragraph for a week. But here it is now! Yay!! I hope you like it!! Fang finally gets to have his POV in this chapter!! Oh, and we need only five more reviews five more!! Then we'll have a hundred!! I need reviews!! I only had about five in the last chapter. Come on guys!! You can do better than that!! I believe in you!!**

**Thanks! **

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 17

_EEEEEK!_

"Shh!" I hissed looking behind me to see is anyone had heard.

Great, now I'm talking to inanimate objects. Nice Max. Real nice.

I slowly, carefully, slid the window open.

I was taking a stand. No one was going to tell me I couldn't fly. I wouldn't allow it. I'm the leader of the Flock and I say when I can and can't fly.

Which is exactly why I'm sneaking out the house in the middle of the night so they won't catch me.

There was noo way I was confronting Fang with the whole "Max Flying" ordeal. He would use some common since junk against me, that would be totally right, to make me stay and behave like a sweet little girl.

Yeah…I'm not so much into following orders.

I finally had the window opened. I looked behind me one more time before jumping out, and landing softly in the grass. I took in a deep breath, and sighed.

Ah, the great outdoors.

I jumped into the air, snapped out my wings, and flew into the night sky.

*****************line, line! Love this line! ************************

I flew around the house a couple times; making sure no one was awake, before flying east.

You do not know how it feels to fly after hours of keeping your wings closed. It feels like you took a breath of fresh air after being locked in an enclosed room. A bird kid has needs you know.

I activated my super speed and soon I could see the outline of a lake. I saw a cliff in the distance and spotted a cave just as I felt a drop of rain on the top of my head. I quickly landed inside the cave, and shook my wings to beat the drops of rain that had gotten on them.

For some reason, I had the strong feeling of Déjà vu. Like I had been here before.

I checked my surroundings again before nearly laughing.

I looked over the edge or the cave to make sure, and just as I suspected, there was a nest with sleeping hawks inside. I was at the cave Fang and Nudge had found when we were looking for Angel. I was at Lake Mead.

I sat down at the edge of the cave and looked up at the stars. They were bright tonight, as well as the full moon. The rain was sprinkling lightly on my face, and I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent.

It felt so good to finally be out of the house. Sure it was only a day or two, but I have my needs too. Every once and a while a girl needs a break. I love the Flock, but sometimes they can be a little too much to handle. Which is why I leave them with Fang. He gets to babysit for me. Though the kids are growing up. Gazzy will be nine soon. Then a couple months later Nudge will be 13. Angel's already seven, or so she puts it.

I took in a shaky breathe.

Where has the time gone by?

My head suddenly snapped towards the sound of beating wings. I could barely see through the night sky.

I ran my eyes across the sky again, and finally saw a creature flying towards me. There was only one, or at least I could only make out one.

I sighed.

Crap, Fang found me.

How did he though? I'm miles away from the house.

I looked at the figure again. Suddenly more flying shapes appeared behind him. Big, awkwardly flying shapes.

Erasers.

I stood up and pushed my sleeves back, preparing to fight.

Fang is so going to kill me.

Fang's POV

I woke to the sound of footsteps. I sat up in bed, listening to them. It was probably someone using the bathroom or getting a drink of water, but I still kept my ears open.

I sat up a little straighter when I heard a window creak.

Someone was breaking in?

I let my muscles loosen and my body relax. Soon I felt the familiar prickly feeling running throughout my body. My molecules flowing freely. I opened my eyes and slowly walked out of my room, following the creaking sound.

"Shh!"

I froze in my tracks, and nearly laughed when I realized who said that. I looked around Max's door and saw her looking around in case someone had heard her. Her eyes landed on me once, before she returned to what she was doing.

Max was sneaking out to go fly. She knew we wouldn't let her in case she fell out of the sky, but she wanted to go flying anyways.

I leaned against her wall and watched her as she opened the window and hopped out silently. I nearly went after her but stopped myself.

She needed some time to herself. I'll let her off the hook tonight. And if she falls out of the sky I'll have a reason to say "I told you so," and see her angry, but still beautiful, face.

I walked back to my room and laid back down in my bed. I checked the clock and it read 3:37. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

All that I was thinking about lately was Max. When is Max going to die? Why is Max going to die? How can Max die? Max can't die!

Well, mostly Max dying has been running though my head, but you get my point.

I turned on my side and pulled my covers up.

The next time I see Jeb I'm going to knock his brains out.

That's a promise.

**YAY!! Chapter done!!! Writer's Block is kinda gone!! Yay!! So I hoped you like it!!**

**Please!! Please!! Please!! Review!! I need reviews!! And ideas!! I need reviews and ideas!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	18. Max?

**Here's 18!! Yay!! I think my writers block is going away finally. Thank goodness!! I was beginning to worry. Sorry for not posting quicker. I went out of town for a week. (I went to Mexico! And I got to go on a plane! Omg!!) Thank everybody so much! You guys have been so helpful and supportive!! I love you all!! Thank you so much!! Oh and in case you didn't know…WE HAVE REACHED 100!!!! YAY!!!! Omg thank you guys so much!! I'm so happy!!!!!! But keep reviewing!!! We need reviews!!!!**

**Thanks a million!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Poor me.**

**Claimer: I own the plot and stuff like that!**

**Gasman: Potatoes will take over the world!!!**

Chapter 18

Fang POV

"Fang, Max, breakfast!"

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to help myself stay awake, then sat up and threw my legs out of bed. I stretched, cracking my back, and ran a hand threw my hand.

Wow, I was so tired. I wonder how Max can wake up. She was out all night probably, trying to get as much flying time as possible.

I decided to help her wake up.

I quietly made my way over to her room and silently walked in front of her door. I was about to knock, but my hand froze in the air.

Something wasn't right…

I had a feeling inside me telling me something was wrong. Something about Max wasn't right.

Don't tell me she…

No she can't die yet! It hasn't even been three days!

I quickly opened the door looked around the empty room frantically.

"Max?" I said into space, "Max you here?"

No answer.

I ran out of her room and flew down the stairs, hoping Max was already downstairs sitting in her regular spot. But when I turned the corner, I only saw the Ella, Max's mom, and the Flock… minus Max.

"Good morning Fang." Dr M said. She smiled at me from her plate, but her she frowned when she saw my expression, "What's wrong?"

The whole table was silent. No one dared to breathe.

It seems like that's been happening a lot lately.

I looked at Angel. She nodded, reading my mind, and frowned in concentration.

Please don't let her be dead. Please.

My heart dropped when Angel looked at me in panic.

Max was gone, or maybe wasn't here. Maybe she went for a fly this morning, or fell asleep somewhere last night. What if she did fall out of the sky? I wasn't there to catch her. Dang it Fang! You're such an idiot! You shouldn't have let her go alone! Erasers might have captured her. She might be miles and miles away. Continents away.

"Fang, stop. It's not your fault." Angel's voice cut off my mental argument.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Iggy asked, looking a little impatient.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked quietly. His small boyish voice made me feel guilty in the pit of my stomach.

I shouldn't have let Max gone alone.

I ran my hand over my face and took a deep breath, preparing myself. I looked at the faces of my family before speaking.

"Max left last night for a midnight fly." I said, frowning at the ground.

"She what?" Ella asked, "Max isn't supposed to fly. Right?"

I looked at Ella, seeing her face filled with confusion. She looked at Iggy, but Iggy was focused on me. He was frowning, listening intently on my every word. He has always been like Max's older brother, though he's younger. He's always had that protectiveness over her.

"I caught her sneaking out, but didn't follow her. She didn't even know I saw her." I paused, thinking back on last night.

"Fang!" Nudge said almost accusing, "She's not allowed to fly! She could get hurt! How come you didn't stop her?!"

I gritted me teeth, "Because I thought she deserved to fly at least one more time before she dies." I think I spoke a little too rudely. Nudge looked taken back.

I tried to speak in a lighter tone, "But, I don't think she ever came back last night. I don't know where she is."

"We'll find her." Iggy said, looking determined, "We have been through this before, we can get through it again."

Gazzy whooped, and Nudge and Angel slapped high-fives. Ella was smiling at Iggy, but Dr. M still had a worried expression. Her mothering instincts coming out.

"Fang?"

I looked down and saw Angel looking up at me with a troubled expression.

I kneeled down to her level and put my hands on her shoulders, "What's up Ange?" I've always had a soft spot for Angel. And ever since she was kidnapped, I've been making an effort to show more sensitivity and feeling to her.

"What ever happened to Jeb?"

The room became quiet again.

I stood back up, thought filling my head.

What _did_ happen to Jeb?

"Did you ever hear from him?" I asked Dr. M.

She shook her head slowly, "No, I've tried his cell phone, but the phone was disconnected. I've called the phone at his apartment, but it was also disconnected."

"Does he have a job?" Ella asked.

"Yes," Dr. M answered, "He's been working for a company that's trying to stop Global Warming, sort of like CSM."

"Did you call there?"

Dr. M frowned, "No," she said slowly, "I guess I should." She got up and went into the living room for the phone. Seconds later, I could hear her talking to someone on the end of the line.

Even though a plan was in the making here, I still had the gut feeling something bad was gunna happen, something that we had no possibility to stop. It might be that Max is going to die, but I just feel like it's something more. Something that we have never dealt with before.

Though it could just be Max dying.

********************** I know, I like to use lines…. ************************

We were discussing where Max could have gone when Dr. M came back into the room. We all looked up at her with a small chance of hope, but it quickly vanished when we saw her expression.

"No luck?" Ella asked, still some hope in her voice.

Dr. M shook her head, "Nope, they said he never showed up to work, and that the line was disconnected when they tried to call him."

"It's like he's trying to disappear." Nudge said her face full of thought, "Like he's trying to erase himself from the face of the Earth!" She looked like the idea was the craziest thing she's ever heard.

"Well, he's smart enough not to show up here." Iggy said in a gruff voice. He looked over in my direction; "You'd probably take a swing at him as soon as you see his face, and I won't be far after that…" he trailed off.

I gave Iggy a hard look, but it was wasted on him. He was right though. I will smash Jeb's face in. He hurt Max, he hurt _my_ Max.

"Fang can you please try to calm your thoughts?" Angel asked, "They're scaring me."

I looked down at her, "Sorry Angel."

"So we have no idea where she is?" Nudge asked, getting us back to the point, "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." I sighed, "I don't even know where to start." I frowned at admitting be helpless. I needed to be strong now. Stronger than ever. Max needed me. She needed the flock, and I had to lead them.

Suddenly the door opened.

The Flock and I all instantly jumped up in fighting positions, ready to take out whoever was going to walk through that door. The person walked through calmly, and we all stared at him in shock, dropping our positions.

Nudge was the first to speak,

"Jeb?!"

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	19. Ouch Charlie!

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. I'm sad and sorry to say, that I think this story is almost complete, unless my writers block goes away… But anyways, yea. =( I'm so sad. But I can't figure out what to write next. So there will be a couple more chapters before it's finished. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!!**

**SarahBelle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride blah blah blah.**

**Claimer: I own the plot blah blah blah.**

**Idk I just felt like saying ''blah'' =) review!!**

**Oh and this chapter starts off in Fangs POV**

Chapter 19

I did the first thing that registered in my mind.

I walked up to Jeb, and punched him square in the face.

I nearly smiled when I felt his nose crunch underneath my fist.

He fell to the ground looking dazed and confused. Blood was flowing out of his nose like a hose on full.

I grabbed him by his white coat and pinned him against the wall. He actually looked a little scared off me.

"Where is Max?" I said, my voice low and lethal, "Where the heck is she?"

"I-I don't know." He replied, trying to avoid my harsh gaze.

I slammed his body back in the wall, but not hard enough to kill him or break any bones, just to tell him I mean business.

"Where's Max! Tell me where she is now!" I yelled in his face.

I heard someone gasp.

I think it was the first time any of the kids had seen me lose my temper, or even yell for that matter.

Jeb cowered back. "I don't know!"

Was I really that scary?

_"Uh, just a little Fang." _Angel replied in my head, _"But he deserves it! He hurt Max!"_

"Where is Max?" I whispered in a low voice. I was glaring him with as much hate I could muster, "And I know you know where she is."

Jeb swallowed and looked at my face, seeing if I was serious and would really kick his butt all the way to China. When he saw I could do this all day and wouldn't care who saw, he finally started to talk.

He took a deep breath, "There's been a change of plans."

*****************************************Hi!**********************************

Max POV

"66 bottles of beer on the wall, 66 bottles of beer. Knock one down, turn it around, 65 bottles of beer on the wall."

I think I had lost my chances of being sane a little over an hour of being stuck here in this cell. No, it's not a crate.

Can you believe it!

Instead, the chained me to a wall in a cellar-like room. Kinda medieval if you ask me. But, hey, it's _way _better than a cramped dog crate. Those things hurt my butt.

So now I was passing by the time with a lovely tune.

"62 bottles of beer on the wall, 62 bottles of beer. Knock on down, turn it around, 61 bottles of beer on the wall."

_"Max, Max, Max."_ the Voice said in a sad voice.

Oh yea, me Ol' Voice had been bugging me for the whole time I've been chained to the wall.

Fuun…

_"Hey,"_ I said to the voice, _"You would be singing too if you were as bored as me."_

The voice didn't reply, but I could've sworn I heard him sigh. Or her…it?  
The door suddenly opened, so hard and forcefully that is slammed back into the wall.

Carol.

I wasn't surprised the least bit.

She walked in with her head held high. Her heels were clacking on the concrete floor. She was wearing a gray skirt and button up jacket. She looked like some rich, professional business person, except with a bad nose job.

There was about five of the 2.0 version Erasers. You know the ones that sneezed on me, tried to kill the Flock and me, oh and have those very strong "kill birdie" vibes. **(A/N: sorry I just had** **to put that in there!)** They all lined up against the wall by the door, looking hungry.

Well crap…

"Hello Maximum." Carol said, walking up to me. A sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Well, hello to you too Carol!" I greeted her, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "How did you survive the bomb?" I was very interested to know how, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"We had a safe house below the building." She answered. The smile was still on her face.

"Oh, well I'm glad you and ugly self made it out safely." I made myself sound like I really cared, "People can't have the Worlds Ugliest Scientist die now can they?" I smirked

Her face became red, and I could see it took every ounce of her self-control not to slap me.

"Maximum-"

"Please, call me Max." I smiled at her.

She glared, "Maximum," she repeated, her teeth clenched, "You should know better than to mess with me. Considering what happened last time…" she trailed off, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I made my expression to look like I was thinking, then my eyes widened and I opened my mouth to the shape of an O. "Oh! You mean when I punched you in the face, beat your Erasers, escaped, and blew up you facility! I remember!"

This time she did slap me.

My head snapped to the side, and I felt a copper taste in my mouth.

"You are going to pay." She said in a low voice.

I spit the blood at her face, "And you're never going to get your faced fix."

She glared at me before stomping out of the room. But before she left, she smirked at me and waved a small remote.

I narrowed my eyes.

What is that…?

She pressed a red button.

I bit my lip from screaming out in pain. My eyes filled with tears, but I forced none to spill. Electric charges ran through my body. I could feel them circulating and shocking my every nerve. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands. The shock had come from the cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

So that's what the big red buttons for!

I grunted and could hear my labored breaths. I blinked a couple times so my vision could clear up.

Ouch Charlie! That really hurt!

**I know… I'm so mean to Max. But I'm only being mean so she can have a good excuse to kick the living day-lights out of Carol. And then…maybe some FAX! YAY!! I hope you liked it!! Schools coming up, (bummer!) so I probably will be posting later. Sorry! But another MR story is in the making!! YAY!! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**SarahBelle**


	20. Meet, uh, Harold

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but school started and...Well…yea. So I'm really sorry. Thank you, you guys for all the awesome reviews!!!! Keep them up!**

**This chapter is more humorous and Max is kinda OOC. I just didn't know really what to put, so I just made it up as I went. Sorry if it stinks. **

**I'm thinking this story will have around 25 to maaaayyybe 30 chapters. Probably not that many, but I want to get at least 25. Maybe less. Who knows? **

**But thanks again! Oh, and I forgot to do this and I was furious at myself that I forgot. But I want to thank musikbabe!!! My 100****th**** reviewer!!!!! Thank you so much!!!! We're almost to 130!!!! :D yay!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**- ****-SarahBelle- ****-**

Chapter 20

After the painful, tear-leaking shock of doom, I was unchained to the wall and dragged into a white room. Totally white, white walls, white floor, white ceiling. You get the picture. There was a desk in the middle of the room with two chairs, one on each side. About three feet from the white door, there was a two-way mirror.

No doubt there was some scientist showing the newbie's what the great Maximum Ride looks like, and how she reacts to whatever they have planned for me. It's like a fieldtrip for them.

_"And in our next room, we have the duck child! He can make quacking noises while singing the alphabet!" _

I walked up to the two-way mirror and started making funny faces. All I could see was my face reflecting off the glass, but I knew there was someone on the other end looking at my pretty facial expressions.

I stuck my tongue out and made my hands look like antlers on my head. I waved my hands around and crossed my eyes. Then I filled my cheeks with air, and pulled my ears from my head. I did a little monkey looking dance while my eyes were still crossed.

Someone cleared their throat.

I turned to the door, my monkey face still in effect, and saw a man looking at me. He was frozen at the door, his eyes wide and looked like I was the strangest thing he has ever seen.

Guess my monkey face scared him. Oops.

I straightened up, and turned my face back to normal.

"Um, my, uh, my name is, uh-"

"Your name is 'uh'?" I asked innocently.

He cleared his throat again and straightened his tie, "No, no, my name is, uh, Harold."

I frowned, "So…your name is 'Uh, Harold'?"

He glared at me, "No! Just Harold!" He snapped.

I raised my hands and stepped back, "Hey, you're the one who said it."

I walked over to the chair facing the door, and sat down in it, propping my feet on the table.

Harold just stood there in the middle of the doorway staring at me. I could see another door on the other side of the hallway.

I was so close! I just need to get rid of him…

Some of you people that are reading my wonderful, life changing story (not), are probably wondering: "WHY AREN'T YOU KICKING HIS BUTT!! THEN YOU CAN ESCAPE!" Well, this is why: there is no doubt in my mind; I'm 100% sure, thinking "duh!", that there is a pack of the Super Erasers in the hallway, waiting for me to make my escape.

That, my dear friends, is why I'm not kicking this pathetic weenie's booty.

"So Harold," I started conversationally, "What do you need me to do? Run some tests, blood work, remove my brain and fill my head with cheese…"

Harold looked shocked.

"Don't ask." I muttered.

"I, I just need to ask you s-some questions." He stuttered, getting a pen from his pocket and lifting his clipboard up.

"Oh," I took my feet off the desk and sat up. I closed my hands on-top of the table. "Go ahead!" I tried to make myself look excited, but on the inside I was dying to stretch my wings. I've been chained to that wall so I haven't even had the chance to open them.

He blinked, shocked that I was cooperating. He was still standing at the open door, making me go nuts.

My eyes kept flicking towards the open door.

The door is open! It would be so simple!

Harold saw my gaze and smirked, "You want to leave don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, wouldn't you if you're being held against your will, starving, and have to pee?"

He glared at me, his face turning red, "Well, there is about ten lupine hybrids out there. So you aren't going anywhere."

I yawned and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they _all_ say."

He continued to glare at me, "Maximum, yo-"

"For Pete's sake! My name is Max!" I yelled exasperated.

Didn't these people get it?

I think Harold was getting a little frustrated with me. He sighed and frowned. His jaw was stiff, and a vein was popping out on his forehead.

"Maximum, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

I grinned. I got up and walked over to him, the grin still planted on my face.

He smirked and looked pleased, like I was finally listening to him.

I leaned forward and whispered, "First, the names Max, and second…" I leaned back and punched him in the face.

He fell over, nearly passed out.

I squatted down to his level and smirked at his face, "I do things the hard way. More fun."

Then I punched him in the face again, one because it knocked him out, and two, it made me feel better.

I ran out of the room, and looked left and right.

What the heck..?

There wasn't an Eraser in sight.

Well, how stupid are they?

I looked both ways again, before running right. It was the way they had came, so I went with a gut feeling. I turned left down the next hallway, passing doors upon doors. As I turned right again, I came face to face with about six Erasers.

They morphed and smirked in my direction. All in crouched positions and drool falling out of their mouths.

I looked around for any weapon and saw none. I looked up and saw a support bar on the ceiling.

Bingo!

Glancing back at the Erasers, I kept my face casual. They were still walking towards me.

I sighed and rolled my sleeves up, taking my time.

They walked in my direction, and I raised my hand in a "stop" gesture.

They froze and straightened out, puzzled at my actions.

I cleared my throat and blinked a few times. Then looked at them, "Okay, I'm good. Continue."

They blinked once before going pack into their positions.

I crouched into a fighting stance, a smirk planted on my face.

Then they charged.

Come on…come on…

I waited till they were feet in front of me, before jumping up and grabbed the bar. They ran into the wall, falling into a tangled mess. I swung off the bar, and ran down the hallway. The Erasers, trying to untangle themselves, grumbled and started off after me.

BOOM!!!!!

I fell from the explosion. Sliding on the floor. I jumped up quickly and grinned.

The Flock had arrived.

**I know this chapter probably stinks, but I had fun writing it. **

**So, sorry if you hate it.**

**Please review!**

**- ****-SarahBelle- ****- **


	21. Let The Games Begin

**Next chapter! Yay! Sorry again for the late posts and such, but I've been busy with school, and sports, and other daily activities. So sorry for all delays, but chapter 21 is here!! Review! Please!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own the plot and stuff like that.**

Chapter 21

With the grin still planted on my face, I ran down the hall, following the sound of yelling bird kids. I turned left down another hall, and saw around 10 Erasers and a few Whitecoats running in my direction. The Whitecoats froze, surprised to see me, and signaled the Erasers to stop.

I stopped dead in my tracks also, being cautious to see what they were going to do.

"How did you…?" One Whitecoat trailed off, "How did you escape Harold?"

I smirked, "It was actually quite easy," I said, crossing my arms, "All I had to do was throw him a shiny object and he was putty in my hands. It was like taking candy from a baby."

The Whitecoat who had spoken turned a very interesting shade of red. The other two were holding there clipboards close to their chests, like it would protect them from my "evilness".

Oooh! Scary Max!

One of the Erasers growled.

"Oh, shush dog breath!" I snapped at him.

He glared at me.

I sighed and tried to look bored, "Fine, if I throw you a ball will you be quiet?"

He lunged at me, or well, "tried" to. But the Whitecoat who talked held him back. I don't know how the wimpy little guy could, but the Eraser stayed back.

"Control yourself." He commanded the Eraser.

The Eraser smirked, still looking in my direction. His eyes were focused on me, like a tractor beam. He watched my every little movement.

I knew he had something tricky up his filthy sleeves. The only problem: I have no freaking clue what it is.

"Maximum," the Whitecoat said, trying to sound reasonable, "Please cooperate. If you do, no one will get hurt." He made his expression look sincere.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Is that the best you can do?" I leaned back on one foot, "Even _Harold_ had a little bit more class than you."

The Whitecoat frowned.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I said, turning on one foot, "I should get going." I turned around and started running down the hall faster than you could say, "Adios signor."

The Whitecoat barked orders at the Erasers, telling them to move fast and such.

And let the chase begin.

*********************************RAWR!! I'm a dinosaur!!!*****************************

I turned down one corner just as an Eraser tackled me to the ground. The breath was knocked out of me from his weight, which has to be at least a million pounds, literally. I scrambled out from under him, and jumped to my feet, ready to take out the big bad Erasers.

One lunged at me, his claws out. I ducked and turned around as he passed, then kicked him on the back of his head. He fell like a stone.

An Eraser managed to claw the side of my face, drawing blood, before I kicked him in his "special" place. He crumbled to the ground in pain.

While I was distracted with one Eraser, another came up from behind me without me knowing. Then, I felt the cold metal of a knife being pressed up against my throat.

I dropped the Eraser I had in a headlock instantly. He stood up holding his head, looking dazed, before collapsing on the ground.

I almost grinned.

The Eraser with knife pulled my head back by my hair, making me wince.

"Who's in whose hands now, huh?" he said in my ear, his reeking breath flowing across my face. It took everything I had to not gag from the disgusting smell.

The knife pressed harder against my throat. I flinched at the skin broke and felt warm blood trickle down my neck.

Then the knife disappeared.

I gasped for fresh air, falling to my knees.

I could hear grunts of pain and people falling in the background, but all i really cared about at the moment was trying to breathe.

Man, that Eraser stunk! I almost died! From breathing toxic stench!

I took in a big gulp of air, letting it fill my lungs.

If we ever get a house again, I'm putting as many plants in it as possible.

"Max!"

I was soon engulfed in two strong arms.

Fang.

"Bought' time you got here." I muttered into his shirt.

I felt his body shake from his silent chuckle.

I hugged him back, breathing in his scent, even if he smelled like he needed a shower. It was better than some stinky Eraser.

Fang pulled back and looked me over, "Are you ok?"

The tone of his voice made me think about my answer. He sounded frantic, like I was just in a near-death situation.

The only near-death situation I just had was nearly being suffocated.

"I'm fine Fang." I said, taking in another deep breath.

He looked me straight in the eye, reading my expression. I looked back at him for a moment, before looking around.

"Looks like you took care of the rest of the Erasers." I muttered, looking at all the unconscious wolf men on the ground.

Fang just looked at them too, nodding.

Then I noticed.

"Where's the Flock?"

Fang looked back at me, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"They're letting out experiments." He said, turning to walk down the hall.

I followed him, walking by his side.

"We bombed our own door, since the other was locked." He continued, "Then Angel read some Whitecoats mind to see where you were."

We checked a hallway to see if it was clear, before walking in that direction.

"Once we found what room you were in, we went to go find you, but then Angel heard other experiments thoughts and wanted to set them free. Her and Nudge are letting experiments go, and Iggy and Gazzy are setting bombs to blow this place up."

I nodded, taking it in.

"What about Erasers?" I asked, automatically doing a 360 to make sure we were still safe.

Fang sighed, "Since Angel can't mind control them, she mind controlled some Whitecoat to lock them up. I don't know if it worked or not. Some might be locked up, but I'm not really sure _all_ of them are."

I spoke as we turned a corner, "So where is…"

"Max!!"

Two little bodies attacked me in hugs.

I hugged them back and looked them over. They seemed okay, needed a shower, maybe a bite to eat, but all in all they looked okay.

I looked down the hall to see a giant hole in the wall. On the other side was a forest.

Nice door.

"We were so worried! We didn't know where you went, then Jeb came and Fang got really mad. He raised his voice higher than normal speaking tone! Then Jeb told us 'there's been a change of plans'." She made her voice go low and with fake authority, "And we had to make this plan that I forgot like a bazillion times. Iggy had to repeat it over and over and over and-"

"Nudge!" I cried covering my ears, "I want to know the story, just not all at once!"

She grinned, embarrassed, and nodded, "Sorry, my bad."

I smiled at her, "It's okay."

Jeez, that girl can talk.

Wait...Jeb...?

My heart ached a little. I still remember what he told me, I mean, who would forget your father basically disowned you?

"Where are the Gasman and Iggy?" Fang asked, redirecting my attention to what was going on.

I told myself I would worry about Jeb later. He's not important right now.

Angel's face scrunched up in concentration. Then she blinked and smiled.

"They finished setting the bombs up, they should be here in…now"

Gazzy and Iggy ran around the corner with flushed, mischievous faces.

Gazzy froze when he saw me, his face lighting up. Then he ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

Iggy had stopped when the Gasman did, hearing him. He listened for a second, and then comprehension covered his face.

"Max!"

I hugged them both, before letting go and getting to business.

"Okay," I said clapping my hands together to get their attention.

The all looked at me, ready to do whatever I say.

"What do we do now, Max?" Angel asked, her blue eyes looking into mine, waiting for my command.

I grinned, and looked at the Flock,

"Let's blow this joint."

**Hope you like! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	22. Life's Just Great

**Heyyyyyyyyy! Next chapter! Yay! Please review! We are almost to 200!!!! AHHH!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I do not wish I did but don't and never will EVER in my entire life own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own a purple crayon! See! ()Crayon()**

Chapter 22

"_Let's blow this joint."_

Right as the words left my mouth, sirens started going off all around us, with red lights flashing on the ceiling.

The Flocks and my heads snapped up just as the alarms sounded, freezing in out positions.

"Now the alarms choose to go off?!" Nudge cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

Suddenly, a pack of Erasers ran around the corner of the hall. There were about 25 of them, maybe more. They all were morphed, and some of them (actually most of them) had a gun on them.

I felt my eyes widened as they pointed the guns at us.

Crap…

"Go, go, go!!" I yelled at the Flock, shoving them out of the make shift door the Gasman and Iggy made.

I had pushed Fang out just as a bullet flew by ear, making me deaf for a second. I dived out of the window and snapped open my wings while screaming, "U and A!! Now!!"

The Flock jumped up into the air and started flying away.

Just as I jumped up, a rough, furry hand grabbed my ankle, pulling me back down.

"Let go!" I yelled at him, while pumping my wings and trying to shake him off at the same time.

I managed to kick him in the face with my other foot, making him release my ankle. I beat my wings up and down to try and rise higher into the air.

"Hurry Max!!" Fang yelled down at me.

Whoa, déjà vu.

He and the Flock were high in the sky, out of shooting range.

I on the other hand…

The Eraser I had kicked in the head had recovered, and was jumping up, swatting at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him before using my super speed to fly next to the flock.

"Bout time…" Fang muttered, frowning at me from the corner of his eye.

I just waved him off and looked down.

With my super, enhanced, awesome, bird-kid vision, I could see the Erasers raising their guns towards us, aiming. I signaled my Flock (tapped Iggy on his shoulder) to fly higher, just in case the bullet somehow reached us.

"Ig, when's that bomb of yours supposed to go off?" I asked him.

He frowned, "In about 3 minutes." He rubbed his chin and looked towards the Gasman's direction.

"Gaz, you _did_ connect the blue wire with the green one, right?"

Gazzy's eyes widened a little, "The green one!" he cried out "You told me the yellow one!"

Iggy's eyes widened like the Gasman's, except his were about the size of Jupiter.

"Th-the yellow one?" he stuttered, "Uh oh…"

"What's wrong with the yellow one?" Fang asked hesitantly.

"Oh no…" I heard Angel mutter.

"Iggy, Gasser," I said, my voice tight, "What does the blue connected to the yellow wire do?" I looked between them.

The both gulped and look at each other before Iggy answered nervously.

"It, uh, it…explodes."

I blinked.

Umm…Well Iggy, if you had forgotten Bomb = boom!

"Well isn't that the point!" Nudge yelled with her eyebrows raised, "Bomb's are supposed to explode. Duuh!"

"You don't understand." Gazzy said slowly, "It explodes, but…about ten times larger than it's supposed to."

I took in a deep breath as it sunk in.

"Max…" Fang said warningly.

"I'm fine, I'm…" I silently counted to ten.

Then I couldn't hold it in, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!!"

The Gasman and Iggy's eyes grew large.

"M-Max, listen-"

"W-we didn't-"

I glared at them in a way that said, "You are in deep, deep, trouble."

Gazzy quickly flew behind Iggy to hide from my glare. Iggy helplessly tried to not meet my face. Even though he was blind, he could still feel my

"Max," Fang said, flying in front of me to grab my attention, and maybe spare the two pyros, "I know you ticked, but if that bomb should go off soon…"

I knew Fang was right.

I sighed before yelling, "Ok, let's skedaddle before we turn into bird kid stew. Fly east, and as fast as you can!"

They immediately started flying as fast as their wings could push them.

******************** (^_^) GIVE ME COOKIE!!************************************

We were almost a mile away when the bomb exploded.

The Gasman and Iggy were right. The even a few miles away from the building the explosion still hit us. Even in the air, it sent us flying backwards.

As I was flipping backwards into the air, out of the corner of my eye I could see Iggy holding onto the Gasman for dear life. Nudge looked like she was about to freak, Angel was trying to concentrate on keeping herself straight, and Fang was kind of riding with it. Controlling where he was going in the weird, amazing way of his.

We all managed somehow to stay in the air the whole time. When the explosion was finally over we could see a cloud of smoke coming from where the Scho-well, whatever that place was.

I checked over the Flock to make sure they were alright.

Gazzy and Iggy had big grins on their faces, proud of the explosion.

Proud my butt…

I made a note that I would kick their proud butts later.

Angel was flying by Nudge, trying to help her fix her tangled hair.

I nearly laughed at the sight of Nudges mangled mass of hair. She looked like a fluffy poodle.

_"Max!"_ Angel scolded inside my head.

_"Sorry Ange, but you know it's true"_

She gave a small giggle, _"Yeah."_

___Fang was brushing the dust that had swept up off his clothes._

_"I'm sorry Max."_ the Voice suddenly said into my head, _"I'm so sorry."_

I was confused, but also a little wary.

_"Um, what are you exactly talking about Voice."_

The Voice sounded like he or she was regretting whatever had to happen to me.

But what was going to happen to me?

Wait…

No!! I can't die yet!! Not now!!!

_"Voice! Please don't let me die now! Please!"_

Wow, who'd think they see the day where Maximum Ride says "Please."

I could almost hear the voice sigh.

_"Max, you might want to rethink that…"_

Crazy Voice inside my head say wha'…

That's when I got the brain attack, and everything went dark.

Don't you just love life?

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Would rather eat your computer than read this again?**

**Review! **

**Please!**

**Thanks! **

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	23. Questions Without Answers

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever…Again! But I've been busy with school and other stuff like that. I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda lame. So sorry for the lameness. **

**If she wants me to, I want to dedicate this chapter to maximumridechick! She reviewed so many times in a row, and made me feel super special because I hadn't gotten any reviews for a while. So thank you so much maximumridechick!!!!! **

**Please review!! They're loved!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 23

I could hear someone yell my name, but it sounded distant. There was more screaming, and then what sounded like an explosion.

I swear, if the Gasman and Iggy set the forest on fire…

A burning flare shot through my skull.

I clutched my head for dear life, trying to not let the pieces of my brain fall out, and down on the Earth below.

Even though I could barely move without excruciating pain vibrating through my body, I managed to scream, "Fang! Get your butt over here!"

I clenched my teeth and felt my breaths become small hisses of pain.

I had been falling for about five seconds, so I knew I was close to the ground. We had been almost two thousand feet up, and if I was falling around a thousand feet it would take me all of nine seconds before I went splat on the ground.

Just as I thought Fang would never make it in time; I felt something hard and wiry catch my and lift me up higher from the ground.

I was going to say some sarcastic phrase or remark, but a wave of pain made me stop and give a small whimper instead.

I almost died from embarrassment.

_"Voice! Why?! I don't want to die like this, letting everyone see me in pain!"_ I yelled inside my head.

_"It's the only way they can undo it."_

_"Undo what? My sanity?" _

The voice didn't reply.

I nearly screamed in frustration.

Images started flashing through my rapidly, making me nauseous and queasy.

There was something off about them though. It wasn't like the ones I had gotten in New York, or when I had fallen out of the sky. Those where of stuff in the future. These seemed like they were going back words. These images where of things I had already done.

I could make out my flock and me sitting in the forest roasting marshmallows. Fang, Nudge, and I going to rescue Angel. The Erasers taking her and throwing her into the brown sack. Jeb teaching us how to fly. All of us escaping the School. Me, three years old, looking at a Whitecoat walking towards me with a big needle, while shaking in fear.

It was like I was watching my life in reverse.

Right before my eyes.

Then, as quickly the brain attack came, it left.

*************************Tacos rule!!!!!!*************************

(Fangs POV)

Somehow, I had managed to grab Max before she splattered on the ground.

_Ew, bad image._

She was holding her head tightly, and her breathing was erratic. No wonder she had screamed for me to come…

"Max?" I said as softly as I could, "Max, can you hear me?"

She suddenly gave a small whimper of pain.

"Fang?" I looked up at Angel's small frame nearly shaking. It wasn't from the cold air, but from fear. And Angel never gets scared. Never.

"She's ok Angel." I reassured her, trying to talk in a gentle voice even though I was nearly shaking myself.

All of the sudden, Max collapsed in my arms, and became limp.

I swear my heart stopped for an instant.

No…no, no, no! Max can't be dead!

I quickly checked for a pulse on her neck, and let out a big breathe when I felt it was there, but beating franticly.

"Fang?" Angel's voice sounded more anxious than before.

I heard Iggy mutter, "Is she ok?"

I ignored their questions and looked up into the sky. The sun was lowering over the horizon and it would be dark soon.

"Let's go find some place to land." I told the Flock trying hard to keep my voice steady.

We found a secluded area in the forest. It was covered from the sky, unfortunately, but if we walked through the woods a little ways there was open sky above.

When we had landed, Iggy immediately started a fire. The Gasman and Nudge went to a stream that we had seen nearby, and Angel set up the blankets so I could lay Max down. Luckily, the School, well, whatever that place was, didn't take our packs.

I gently set her down on the makeshift bed, being as careful as I could.

She looked pale, like she was sick. A sheet of sweat covered her forehead, and she was shaking a little too.

I brushed her sweaty hair back from her face.

Why, oh, why did this have to happen to you Max?

Why?

I covered her with a blanket, and kissed her forehead, ignoring the others behind me.

I got up and turned around, looking at the others.

Gazzy and Nudge were sitting by the fire, getting warm. The now filled water bottles were lying on top of a backpack. Iggy was sitting next to them with Angel curled up in his lap. They all had tired, worried faces.

I went over by the fire and sat across from the Flock. I put my hands up to the fire to warm my chilled bones.

That's when the questions started.

"Fang is Max ok?"

"Fang what are we gunna do?"

"Fang is Max going to die?

"Fang…are we gunna make it?"

They all quieted down after they saw I wasn't going to answer.

The last question, asked by Angel, made me feel almost angry. But I understood, I mean, what would you think if the only leader/ parental figure was sick and you didn't know if she was going to live? Who can you depend on, but the people you know and love most?

I looked up from the fire's coals, and looked into each of their worried faces.

"We're going to get through this."

**Heyyyyyy. Sorry for the lame, stinky, horribleness of this chapter. But I didn't really know what to put. I couldn't think of anything. So SORRY!!! Really sorry for it's pathetic-ness. Hopefully next chapter will be better!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**


	24. Today

**OK, I know the last chapter was horrible. But it was mostly filler. Hopefully, this chapter will be better. If you haven't read or don't even know yet, I have a new story out!! It's called "Maximum Ride: Feel the Music" it's a SongFic. Since I couldn't really do a good summary for it, I'll tell you about it here.**

**It's basically Max's life as a human. She lives with Jeb (unfortunately). Her best friend/ Step brother is Asher. They both formed a band when they were younger, and so yeah. Fang and Max don't know each other, but eventually they will. And so you won't worry, Asher doesn't like Max and vice versa. They're just really close, like siblings, though they really aren't siblings and don't even live in the same house. **

**You'll learn more about their relationship in the story. I hope you like it!!! Please read it and review!!**

**Oh, and review this story too please!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing story, Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own…..I own my finger! **

Chapter 24

Have you ever had a moment in your life when you wake up and are completely clueless? You have absolutely no idea what's going on? Well, have you ever had that happen and you wake up with no one around you, in a totally new and awkward environment?

Well, let me tell you.

It's not very fun.

When I woke up I had a throbbing headache. I sat up with one hand on my head and looked around. There was no one in sight. My Flock was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and saw a burnt out fire, some granola bar wrappers and our packs.

Well, where had they gone?

It was daylight out. The sun was sitting high in the sky, just above the canopy of trees that surrounded our campsite.

I clumsily stood up, my hand still holding my pounding head.

"Fang?" I called out, "Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge?"

I stumbled around the dead fire, while trying to shake myself from the dizziness.

Where the heck is everyone?

_"Voice? Vooice?"_

Nothing.

_"Really voice? You give me a killer headache then don't respond? Nice, Voice, Reeal nice."_

Great now I'm talking to my inner self.

The back hairs on the back of my neck stood up suddenly.

I turned around in a fighting stance, still wobbling a little though. When I saw who it was I straightened up and put a hand to my chest, feeling my heart beating fast.

"Jeez, Fang." I said walking towards him, "Stop doing that."

He smirked, "What? Breathing?"

I grinned, "Shut up."

He walked up to me and gathered me in his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I heard him whisper, so quietly I'm not sure I even really heard it.

I just hugged him closer and breathed in his scent.

It seemed like I hadn't seen him in a long time, like we had been apart for years.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, resting my head on his hard chest.

I felt him gently press his lips on top of my head.

"For about two days." He muttered.

I stepped back, "Two days!"

He frowned, "Don't worry Max, we're fine, everything is fine."

"Where are the kids?" I asked, looking around anxiously.

I needed to just see if they were still alive after living two days without me, and as Fang as their leader. Who knows what goes on in that head of his.

Fang grinned, "They're flying around." He looked up, squinting against the sunlight as he searched for them.

I followed his example and looked up. I couldn't really see anything through the canopy of trees, but if you looked hard enough you could see four spots flying in the sky.

"Let's go." I said, opening my wings. I rolled my shoulders to try and get the kinks out. My wings were so stiff.

"Max, you sure you're ok to fly?" Fang asked me with a hint of worry on his face.

I smiled at him reassuringly, "I'm fine Fang."

He grinned back and then started walking off into the woods. I followed him, not really sure what he was doing, but I trusted him enough to go off into the woods alone.

_"Not for long, Max."_

I stopped walking and frowned.

Great, the Voice is back. Yaay…

_"What do you mean not for long?"_ I asked it, _"And where the heck were you when I actually called you for the first time in like, ever."_

_"I couldn't come then,"_ The Voice replied, _"And Max, soon your time will be up."_

I felt my eyes widen and soon I was gulping breaths of air rapidly, as if I couldn't get any into my lungs.

_"Wh-what do you mean?"_ I asked it. I was nearly seeing spots now, _"I can't die yet! Voice please tell me I'm not going to die!"_

I can't leave the Flock yet. Angel's only seven. She's barely even lost any baby teeth, and Nudge hasn't even gone through puberty yet! How is Fang going to explain that?!

I heard the Voice sigh. Can a voice in your head sigh? It's weird to say, but that's what it sounded like.

_"Max, you're not going to die from an expiration date." _

I swear I almost cried out with joy, but of course me being me, I didn't, _"So now you're some fortune teller!!" ____I screamed at the Voice,__ "Well thanks! That helps a lot! Can you tell me when you're going to annoy me next? I might as well have a heads-up!"_

The Voice didn't reply.

"_So how am I going to die Voice?"_ I asked, all anger gone, _"When am I going to die?"_

I could feel my heart beat pounding inside my chest, and my mouth was as dry as the desert. Very faintly I could tell Fang had his hand on my shoulder, asking if I was alright, but I was too far gone to reply to him. All I was concentrated on was what the Voice's answer is.

"_Max, you die fighting for your Flock."_ The Voice finally said, "_You die fighting side by side with them, they don't die, but you do."_

"_You make it sound so nice."_ I told the Voice sarcastically, _"When do I die this joyful death?"_

I heard Fang yell at me just as the Voice said,

"_Today."_

**Sorry for making it a cliffy again! I know I do that all the time, but I like cliffy's! And, I'm thinking that the next chapter might be the last. =( so sad, but who knows, it might not. Oh, and I'm also going to make an epilogue for this story. There won't be a sequel, because I don't really know what would be in that sequel. Please review!! And also read my other story please!! Read and Review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	25. Fallen Tears

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews!!!! I can't thank you guys enough!! I want to thank every single person that reviewed this story or read it or whatever!! It means sooooooooooooooooooooo much to me, especially this being my first story EVER to write for FanFiction. Thank you times a million billion trillion zillion!!!! Please still review though!!! I want to reach 200 before this story ends!! We need to reach that goal for the sake of this story!!! The more I get the sooner the epilogue gets posted!!!**

**Thanks times infinity!!!**

**Love to everyone!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 25

"Max!"  
I blinked, and looked up, seeing Fang's face above mine. It took me a minute to realize that Fang was supporting me to stand up. He was holding literally all of my weight.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked, total and complete seriousness on his face, along with a look of panic.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, but no matter what I did, the words kept running through my head.

Die.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to die today.

I'm going to die today. As in Thursday, wait…is it Thursday? Or is it Wednesday….maybe Friday…

"Fang?" I looked up at him, "What's today?"

He looked at me in a weird way, "Thursday. Why?"

Ha! I knew it, it's Thursday!

"Max…" Fang's voice brought me back to the situation.

Oh, yeah.

I'm dying.

I looked down, not meeting his eyes.

I can't tell Fang, he'll die before I do if I told him. And the kids….oh gosh, the kids would be mortified.

I can't tell them, no one.

"Nothing Fang." I said smoothly, trying to stand up again.

Fang kept a hand on my waist in case I collapsed or something. When he saw that I was okay and wasn't going to pass out he let go and took a step back.

"Max, what happened?" he crossed his arms over his chest, telling me he wanted an answer and I wasn't leaving till I gave him one.

I sighed, trying to look annoyed, "Nothing Fang it was just the Voice telling me some nonsense."

_"Fang knows that you don't have expiration date. He knows you're not going to die from that." _The Voice suddenly said, _"Well, he still has doubts, but he's trying to think positive."_

_"Thanks for telling me,"_ I muttered, _"Now shut up and go away."_

Fang gave me another look, making me roll my eyes.

"Fine, the Voice told me that I don't have an expiration date. That's I'm not going to die from that...thing." I didn't really know what it was called, besides an expiration date.

Fang raised a dark eyebrow.

"It's true!" I insisted. Which it actually was true.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Okay, good, now let's go."

I was anxious to see my Flock. Who knows when a battle is going to take place and I'm going to die.

Me.

Going to die.

Today.

On a _Thursday_!

Fang led me to a small opening in the forest, were above was clear from all brush so we had a plain view of the sky. I could see my Flock through the gap between the trees, and I immediately shot up in the sky.

They started flying towards me when they saw me, screaming the whole time.

"Max!"

_"Max!!"_

"OMG!! It's MAX!!"

"Where is she?"

I chuckled and flew over to Iggy, "I'm right here." I hit him on the head with my wing.

"Ow! Hey!" he rubbed his head, smiling the whole time.

"Max!" Nudge tried as best she could to give me a hug, "Max! Oh, my gosh! We were so worried! Fang wouldn't let us mess with you while you were asleep. All I wanted to do was brush your hair, but Fang was like, nooooooooo." She exaggerated the "no" and rolled her eyes.

"Max?"

I turned to my baby and smiled at her warmly. I could tell she was itching to give me a hug, but didn't know if it was okay.

Jeez, I was only out for two days and Fang turned them into silent soldiers. Well, maybe except for Nudge…

"Come here Ange." I said, grinning a little.

She smiled big and flew over, tucking in her wings and dropping into my arms. She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and held onto me tightly.

I hugged her back, pressing my face into her soft blonde curls.

How can I leave her?

How can I leave _them_?

I let Angel go and she opened her wings, beating them hard to stay aloft.

I hugged Iggy and the Gasman too. Gazzy was so excited he let one rip and we all had to fly higher to escape the stench.

"So what's the plan El Capitan?" Iggy asked, once we all could breathe again.

I grinned, "I think we shoul-"

Angel suddenly fell onto me.

"Angel?!"

My heart stopped. Is she hurt?

Then I heard it.

The faint whistling sound of a bullet.

"Erasers!" Angel yelled, jumping out of my arms.

I turned towards where she was looking and saw nearly 50 Erasers flying towards us.

Uh oh…

Wait.

Erasers? But didn't we just explode that facility thing and the School where all of them were? How did they find us? How are they even alive?

_"They're leftover Erasers."_ The Voice said, _"They still have their orders programmed in their minds. Those orders can't be over controlled either."_

Well ain't that just peachy.

Then a light went off in my head.

_ "This is what you were talking about, wasn't it Voice?"_ I said, feeling my heart rate speed up, _"I'm_ _going to die in this battle right?"_

There was a long pause that seemed endless.

_"Yes, Max."_ it finally said, _"This is where you die."_

I clenched my teeth, _"Then I'm going to give them a butt load of crap before I actually kick the_ _bucket."_ **(A/N in case some of you didn't know "Kick the Bucket" means "die." Just a little tip thingy so you guys won't get confuzzled!) **

"Okay guys, I think this is some of the last Eraser there is. So let's give them a heck of a fight." I told the Flock.

_"And because this is the last time I want to see you guys fight for what's right before I die."_ I mentally added in my head.

"Get ready guys." I said, and watched as everyone took their fighting stances.

Then we attacked.

**(A/N Since this is the last chapter before the epilogue I'm making it super long. So no more cliffys! Please review still!)**

"Max! Watch out!"

I ducked just as an Eraser swung its hairy fist at my head. I pulled my fist back and punched the big Eraser in the temple, knocking it out. I nodded to Fang in thanks.

The whole time I've been tense and paranoid, looking behind my shoulder to see if I was going to be attacked. I guess you would too if you knew you were about to die any second.

I kicked an Eraser hard in the shin. It screamed in pain, and then I head butted it in the stomach. It looked a little confused as it fell to the ground.

I on the other head got extremely dizzy.

We had been doing pretty good so far. There was about 15 Erasers left. I don't know how we managed to fight off the other...uhh…35? (Hey. I'm not good at Math. I've barely been to school.)

Gazzy and the Igster had been throwing bombs nonstop for about ten minutes, then they, for the first time ever, ran out of bombs and had to do it the old fashion way. Nudge and Angel were two nimble little ballerinas; they ducked every hit or kick, and came back with one twice as hard. Fang, well, was doing what Fang does best: Kicking every Erasers butt he could get a hand on.

_"Voice, I still don't know how I'm going to die_." I said conversationally as I scissor kicked an Eraser on the neck.

_"You won't really see it Max..."_ the Voice started.

That's when it hit me.

No, like, it literally hit me.

As in this stupid Eraser just shot me.

Yeah…that.

Right as I was shot my eyes locked with Fangs panicked ones. It was like every sound had vanished, and it was just me and Fang in that panicky moment. I looked down, and touched the wound that was a little bit below my heart. I took my hand away from my stomach and saw it coated in blood. My eyes went back to Fangs.

"Fang." I mouthed, not being able to speak.

Then everything disappeared.

_"Oh, so this is what you mean Voice."_

************************* Not the end yet! **********************

Fang's POV (Well, of course!)

I knew what it was when I heard it.

A gun shot.

My eye's shot to Max's. I needed to know what her reaction was, so I would know what to do.

But I just saw Max's panicked eyes. Then I realized she was the one that was shot. I felt my eyes widen.

No, not Max.

She looked down at where she was shot and touched it with her hand. She looked back up, her eyes meeting mine, and with her hand painted in blood.

"Fang." I saw her mouth.

Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell towards Earth.

"MAX!"

I raced down to her instantly.

The whole time my mind was racing, thinking.

_ Max, please don't die. We can't have you die. I can't have you die._

I caught her with no trouble.

She was barely breathing, her body limp, blood flowing out of her.

I landed and set her down. I pulled her shirt up just below her bra line. **(A/N don't think like that you people out there! It's not like that!) **

I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do. There wasn't doctor's close by that we knew of. No one.

"Iggy!" I yelled as loud as I could. Probably the loudest I've ever yelled in my entire life.

He flew down, being led by Nudge.

When they touched they immediately ran towards us. Nudge gasped at the sight of Max.

"Fang?" She asked slowly.

"Iggy get over here!" I yelled my voice in panic.

Iggy understood what was happening, I don't know how but he did.

He felt the wound, seeing how far it went and stuff like that.

I saw him take in a deep, shaky breath, "It's not looking too good." He said his voice tight.

No, Max. You're not supposed to die yet. None of us are.

"Nudge, see if you can get the bullet out." I told her, moving out of the way so she could sit by Max.

"How do I do that?" she asked, kneeling down next to Max's still body.

"Use your magnetic power thing." I told her in a low voice, trying not to scream.

She frowned before turning towards Max, "Ok..." she said, her voice wary.

"You can do it Nudge." Iggy said in a comforting voice.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on her power. She placed her hand right above the bullet wound.

If she pulls it out wrong Max could die….

Though Max could die no matter what we did…

Already it seemed like my heart was ripping apart.

"Where's Angel and Gazzy?" I asked Iggy as Nudge pulled the bullet out, catching it in her hand.

"They're still in the air, they're watching out for more Erasers, just in case."

Max suddenly gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Max!"

I instantly was at her side.

She was breathing hard, and shaking. There was a sheet of sweat building on her forehead too.

I threw my shirt off and tossed it to Iggy before pushing Max's sweaty hair back from her face.

Iggy started pressing on her stomach and she gasped at the new pain it brought.

I grabbed her hand and let her squeeze the life out of it.

"Fang?" Nudge said, sounding like she was about to cry.

I needed to get her out of here, she couldn't see this. She shouldn't see this.

"Nudge, go to Angel and Gazzy. Check to see if they are ok, but don't tell them about Max yet." I said, not turning to look at her.

"But Fang-"

"Go Nudge." I said in a steely voice.

I heard her hesitate, and then she snapped open her wings and flew off.

I felt bad about snapping at her, but she really didn't need to see her only parental figure lying on the floor dying.

"Fang?" Max said, looking up at me.

"I'm right here Max."

"Fang you need to take care of the Flock. Promise me you'll do that."

Iggy took his shirt off suddenly and placed it on Max's stomach to stop the bleeding. I didn't look at the wound, too scared to look.

I focused on Max, just Max. It was like Iggy wasn't even there.

"Don't talk like that Max." I said to her, "You're not going anywhere."

She grinned at me, "Face it Fang. Look at the odds. Oh look I see the light!" she smiled a little bigger, trying to cheer me up.

I just stared at her. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I forced them not to spill.

"It's not funny." I whispered, trying to control myself.

She placed her shaky, cold hand on my cheek, "I love you." she said in a strong voice.

I bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too." I gently stroked her hair.

Then she slowly let her hand fall to the ground, and her eyes fluttered closed.

A single tear fell from my eye and onto her cheek just as she became limp, and her grip on my hand loosened.

Then all my tears fell freely.

**=( poor Fang!! Max died!! …or did she…**

**Please review!! If you want the epilogue then review please!!**

**I hope you have liked my story!!! It means so much with all the reviews!!**

**Thank you guys so much!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	26. Epilogue: I Swear

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story again!! I can't thank you guys enough for ALL the amazing reviews!! You all made me feel so special!!!! Please read my new story, because I need some ideas for it too! (It's called Maximum Ride: Feel the Music) Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! You guys are the best!!! I never thought my first story would have gone as good as it did!! Thank you guys soooooooooooo much!!!!**

**Thanks a million!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own the plot thing. I'll miss this story!!**

Epilogue

(Five months later)

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Soft, gentle wind blowing my hair back._

_A small smile on my face. _

"Max?"

I opened my eyes and saw dark ones above me.

Fang leaned down and gently kissed me, with such tenderness, I thought I would burst from the indescribable feeling. He put his hand behind my head and slowly pulled me up into a sitting position.

I pulled back and smiled at him.

You thought I was dead didn't you?

So did I.

So did Fang, and the whole Flock.

The last thing I remember was telling Fang I love him and him telling me the same thing before darkness. Fang had said he was sure I was dead, but Iggy found out that my heart was somehow still beating, that I had just gone into some kind of coma or something. Luckily I was only in the coma thingy for a couple of days.

The Flock told me they went to the first town they could find, which just so happened to be about half a mile away, and took me straight to the hospital. They had called my mom from there and she caught the next plane to Juarez, New Mexico. (That's where that School building thing was.)

It's a miracle that I'm still alive, my heart beating, and breathing in the cool, crisp spring air.

The other weird, almost miracle-ish thing is that the Voice hasn't spoken to me since.

I wonder if he's too ashamed that the great Maximum Ride didn't die like he was so sure of happening.

"Max?" Fang said, bringing my attention back to the present.

He was now sitting next to me looking off into the distance.

We both were sitting in a tree in some forest close to my mom's house. We had been staying there ever since I came out of my "coma."

We were looking at the sun set, like we always do every evening. It's a time for us to just be with each other.

"What's going to happen to us Fang?" I suddenly asked.

Fang sighed and didn't answer.

We hadn't talked about this subject in a while so I didn't really blame him.

Ever since the accident we are always thinking about the "what ifs." We're always worrying about when leftover Erasers are going to attack us suddenly, or if we'll get an expiration date. Neither of us likes to talk about it, but sometimes we can't help but wonder.

"We're going to live." He said in a "drop it" tone.

I didn't drop it, "Fang, why are you so sure about that? We have to die sometime."

He let out a tired breath of air.

"Max-" he started, but I cut in.

"Fang, we don't know what's going to happen to us. We could die any second from something. We don't know if we might get an expiration date." I don't know what come over me, but it was like I was more worried than ever.

"Max, calm down." Fang said in his never ending patient voice, "We're going to be just fine."

I was suddenly mad at him.

Did he not understand that we are eventually going to die? Everyone does! But who knows when we are, seeing that most Erasers get an expiration date early, and I've had about a zillion near-death experiences!

"Fang," I turned to him and looked at him straight in the eye, "We're going to die someday! And seeing us being mutants, we have a higher risk! Why do you not care about that?"

Fang looked at me evenly, "I care about it Max," he said in a low voice that made chills run through my body, "I just believe that we will all die when the time it right."

"Well, when's that?"

He smirked and threw an arm carelessly over my shoulder.

"Whenever I get tired of you." he gave me a small, classic Fang smile.

I tried to give him one back, but I couldn't. I was still too deep into that subject.

His smile slowly disappeared and was replaced with concern.

"Max, don't worry. Why can't you just accept the fact that we're here? We're all still alive and breathing." He moved his arm from my shoulder, and looked into my face with an expressionless face, except for one thing: curiosity.

It's so weird how he can just have one expression on his face while other people have, like, twelve.

It was my turn to sigh, "I just can't help it. Ever since I was shot," Fang visibly winced, "I can't help but think about it. Sure the Voice is gone, but I just keep thinking I was too lucky. The Voice had sounded so sure that I was going to die. Now I just can't seem to get the thought out of my head. When are we really going to die? Are we going to survive the next natural disaster? Are we going to have to go back on the run someday? What's going to happen?"

Fang turned to face the setting sun for a moment with a frown on his face, like he was thinking for a good response to say.

Now did he understand? Now did he see why I'm so paranoid about this?

Fang turned to face me with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Max, just do one thing for me please."

I frowned, "Ok."

He held out his hand, "Take my hand."

I took it and watched as our fingers intertwined in a perfect fit.

"And we _will_ make it." He whispered before kissing me on the lips.

"I swear."

**I hope this was a good epilogue!! Sorry if you didn't like it and wanted Max to stay dead!! I just didn't want her to die in this story!!! Plus, I wanted to use that "Take my hand and we'll make it…I swear" thing!! Thank you guys for all the amazing, sweet, spectacular, awesome, wonderful, brilliant, fantastic reviews!! It means so much!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


End file.
